


变形

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Summary: “人们应当想象西西弗斯是快乐的”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 8





	变形

“你在干什么？”  
“在工作。”  
“我当然知道。我是说，你在写什么？”  
“抄你今天的训练计划。”月岛萤放下笔，他用脚带动椅子转动，他在听转椅轮子摩擦房间中的地板的声音。他转过身。黑尾铁朗就站在他旁边，他用左手撑着桌面，两条腿以极其悠闲的状态杵在地面。  
“给我看看。”他说。  
“你不是说看不懂我写的字吗？”月岛拿起笔记本，把它在空中扬了扬。  
“确实，”黑尾从月岛手中抽走了本子，“医生写字都这么潦草？”  
“我不是医生，”月岛说，“不过字这种东西，自己看得懂就行。”  
“真敷衍，你果然不喜欢这份工作。”  
“这本来也并不是我份内的工作。再说了，对工作而言，也谈不上喜欢不喜欢吧。”  
“也是，”黑尾把埋在笔记本里的头拽出来，他向月岛咧嘴，“你喜欢草莓蛋糕。”  
月岛没说话。他转动脑袋，在黑尾的视线死角独自皱眉。等眉毛舒展开，他又一次抬头看着黑尾。  
“这么说，你很讨厌这份——”黑尾仰头，他在寻找让月岛无法反驳的措辞，“这份临时的差事。”  
月岛摇头。“我说了，工作这种事是谈不了喜恶的。我只是讨厌……把它和我的生活混为一谈。”他垂下眼睛。  
他觉得黑尾肯定还想继续说点什么，比如反驳他。于是月岛站了起来，用行动将未完成的对话结束。他说：“黑尾先生，你先自己热身吧，我去准备等会要用的东西。”

月岛萤是在半年前和黑尾铁朗认识的。准确到具体时间，是2018年7月28日中午13时43分左右。  
那天是大三暑假开始的前一天，当天早上，月岛在11点40分结束生理学研讨课，他回宿舍简单整理了一些复习资料和私人物品，赶着烈日坐巴士去往月岛明光的诊所。  
月岛明光是月岛萤的哥哥，他比自己大七岁。七岁年龄差仿佛是不可逾越的鸿沟，这种命中注定的差距催促月岛明光跑在前面，而月岛萤跟在他身后，目睹他的背影从学生生涯跑进隐隐绰绰的人群之中。  
他这么说是因为公车上挤满了人，即使开了空调，人身上的气味依然在空中发酵，他觉得自己在夏天容易晕车，因为他厌恶与出汗和热气腾腾相关的环境。  
于是汽车到站后，月岛冲了出来，迅速拐进面前的便利店买了根冰棍塞进嘴里。  
他汗流浃背，终于在冰棍融化之前打开了诊所的玻璃门。室内冰冷的空调在开门的瞬间窜到月岛面前，他觉得自己的身体终于获得释放，他好像活了过来。  
他走进诊所，关门时玻璃门上的金属扣环发出摩擦的声响，声音不算大，但诊所里很安静，对比会放大感官与知觉，他注意到有人听到了响动，抬头看了自己一眼。  
月岛往里看，他看见门前角落的候诊区坐着两个人。目光的起点就在这里。  
坐在左边的人年龄不大，他有一头怪异的银色头发和一双银色的眼睛，他身穿简单的白色T恤和运动短裤，T恤前面有巨大的图案，月岛只看了一眼，他就辨认出这个人应该是高中生。因为衣服上的图案月岛见过，哥哥在他的高中时期也穿过类似图案的衣服，甚至也送了其中一件给自己，只是月岛从来没有穿过。他不喜欢巨大的图案，因为看起来愚蠢。  
现在，这个穿着愚蠢T恤的高中男孩用愚蠢的眼神打量自己，不过也只有一秒，下一秒他又把目光放回他手里的体育杂志。这应该是从左手边的杂志栏里拿出来的东西。  
月岛明光害怕候诊的病人无聊，他经常会在杂志栏中随手放一些最近发行的新刊物以供患者消遣。  
月岛看着年轻人将手里的杂志竖在腿上，封面上写着显眼的粉色GoOut。年轻人指着字样之下光彩夺目的封面人物，用左手拽坐在他旁边的男人的胳膊。“喂，你看啊。”  
月岛把眼睛瞥到眼眶的角落，他看见年轻人旁边坐着的黑发男人弯下腰，他几乎要把脸埋进杂志之中。月岛听见年轻男孩用兴奋的声音喊出一个人的名字。  
“是他！”男孩像在强调，他又说了一遍。  
男人直起身，他的声音里有明显的笑意。“对啊，是他，”他帮男孩又确认了一遍，“帅吧。”他笑嘻嘻地说。  
说完这句话，男人突然抬起头，他的眼睛直接投射到月岛的侧脸，顺利捕捉了月岛放出的如同老鼠一般窥探的目光。月岛看着他的眼睛，漆黑的眼睛在审视自己，而审视之中的月岛也在用余光审视他。  
月岛吓了一跳，他迅速收回眼睛，故作冷静地迅速往里走。即便如此，月岛还是能感受到身后的眼睛打在自己的背，他是故意让自己的视线无法忽略的。  
月岛打开治疗室的门，他听到身后有刻意压低的疑问。银发男孩在月岛背后小声地开口。他问：“他怎么大摇大摆地插队？”  
月岛没回头，径直走进房间。因此他没法听见年长的男人的回复，也可能这个人什么话也没说。  
他走了进去。此时月岛明光正在弯腰扶稳坐在床上的老人，他捡起老人的拖鞋，并排放在老人面前。月岛走过去时，明光连头都没抬。“来了？”他轻巧地问。  
“来了。”月岛萤看着钟表上的时针与分针，他说。  
月岛明光毕业于武藏野大学保健学专业，本科毕业后，他的硕士课题也依然延续运动康复这一研究对象，与此同时，为了让理论与临床结合地更紧密，明光在硕士期间花了相当一段长的时间呆在知名的排球俱乐部担任球队理疗师助理。  
硕士毕业之后，月岛明光借由本身的能力和一些积攒下来的人脉在东京自行开设了一家专注于运动修复的理疗诊所。第二年，月岛萤从位于仙台的高中毕业，考入东京大学老年生物学专业。  
兄弟二人都留在东京，彼此生活上来往变得更为密切。出于方便，即使在假期，月岛也不怎么返回宫城，而是直接留在东京和哥哥住在一起。再加上自己的专业与哥哥的职业或多或少有一些不太紧密的联系，这给月岛提供了偷懒的便利。他不再需要花费时间和精力寻找假期的实习，而是留在明光的诊所，帮他记录一些简单工作，偶尔也会帮忙为患者提供简单服务。  
月岛背着包，嘴里还在咀嚼没吃完的冰棍。他看着明光把已经穿戴整齐的病患领到办公桌前，他摘下一次性手套，在自己的电脑键盘上敲敲打打，同时叮嘱病人下一次的治疗时间。病人收拾完毕后走出房间，月岛走向患者刚才躺过的床，他揭开铺设在上面的蓝色塑料无菌单，把它全部剥离，丢进房间角落的垃圾桶中，接着走回办公桌，从桌面旁边的储物柜拿出新的，他原路折返，将无菌单重新铺到床上去。  
月岛明光洗了把手，他走了过来，帮月岛拽住无菌单的两个对角，他把布子往下拽，直到它完美包裹床垫，蓝色塑料布再度和平坦的床面融为一体。  
明光站直身体，他看着月岛又一次走向明光对面的办公桌，熟稔地将包放了上去。明光问：“今年还在这实习？”  
月岛没说话，他直接打开包的拉链，从里面拿出一张叠好的纸递了过去。明光打开，看见上面清清楚楚写着“实习汇报表”几个字，他笑了笑，还想再说点什么，此时有脚步声出现在治疗室门外，最终在紧闭的门前停止，声音立刻被手背敲打门板的钝响取而代之。明光对着门口的方向说了声请进。门终于被打开。  
月岛扔掉了嘴里的木棍，他回过头。门前赫然站着刚才的黑发男人和银发男孩。  
垃圾桶的位置在门后面，因此月岛与这两个人的距离很近，他发现两人的个子都很高，尤其是银发男孩。男孩注意到了月岛的视线，他扭头和月岛对视，眼睛里闪过一瞬间的惊讶。  
月岛想笑，心想这人恐怕还真以为自己是个素质低下的插队者。他默默走回明光对面的办公桌坐下，却惊奇地发现明光脸上的表情变了又变。  
他居然变得十分欣喜，急冲冲地走向门口。月岛没怎么见过哥哥激动的模样，他有点惊讶，眼看哥哥的背影变得跳脱，他的白色外套似乎都跟随着动作一上一下地漂浮。他听见明光说：“黑尾？还真是你？”这句问句中的疑问早被快乐冲淡，好像他早就料到这个局面，只是没想到会在今天发生而已。  
“还真是我。”名叫黑尾的人笑着向明光伸手。  
“真是好久不见，”明光抓着黑尾的手摇了摇，“不是在电话里说了吗？你过来提前打电话就行了啊。”  
“我拿到你联系方式时候就直接预约了，所以没再专程打电话，”黑尾顿了顿，“没想到过去这么久你还记得我。”  
“那当然。美好回忆不会说丢就丢。”  
黑尾像是突然想起了什么，他用手轻轻推了把站在旁边的银发少年：“月岛医生高中毕业于乌野。”  
“真的吗？”年轻人的眼睛又一次闪闪发光，他刚才就是用这个眼神看着GoOut杂志的，“你当时难道也是排球部的？真厉害。”  
明光点头：“对，”他平静地说，“但我并不是正选，所以没你想得那么厉害。”  
月岛萤坐在办公桌前，他的脸被桌面上的电脑显示屏遮着，这给他提供了不动声色偷听的机会。他撑着下巴，透过电脑打量月岛明光的反应。从明光的语气中，月岛听不见任何客套之外的东西，他就是在真实地陈述关于过去的事实：高中时期的月岛明光考入乌野县立高校，因为他从小热衷排球，而乌野排球部的水平在县内数一数二，名列前茅意味着仰慕这份名气的人很多，月岛明光只是众多仰慕者中的一个。  
仰慕者里有普通的平凡人，也有不那么平凡的人。可惜月岛明光属于前者，所以高中三年，他的上场次数寥寥可数，这一点月岛萤知道的一清二楚，因为月岛明光从来没有隐瞒的意图，他只是保持每一天踏着星星回家，按部就班吃完桌上的鸡蛋，虾子，蔬菜和足够的碳水化合物，接着拿起排球去后院垫球。  
这些流程循环往复地填满月岛明光的生活，同时被迫让同一屋檐下的月岛萤成为知情人之一。月岛萤坐在开着灯的走廊看排球被月岛明光精准地投入篮球框内后下落，月岛明光将它捡起来，接着开始重复第二次，第三次，第四次。  
如此单调的动作在月岛萤眼中永无止境。月岛明光在叫他，你想试试吗？他问。  
月岛萤摇了摇头。我看着哥哥玩就很开心了。他说。  
现在，在诊所开着空调的房间中，月岛萤看着月岛明光冷静的背影，他也只能看见月岛明光的背影，因为他在面对两个客人。  
月岛萤想，他从任何一个细节——明光的头发，白色衣领上的皱褶，口袋上裂开的线头——都看不见哥哥身上存在开心的隐喻。  
他唯一能看到的东西是黑发男人的眼睛。他站在哥哥对面，位于月岛萤的正前方，他叫——月岛想了一下——黑尾。名叫黑尾的男人似乎心不在焉，因为他的眼神又一次飘到月岛萤面前，他抓住了对话之外试图偷听的月岛萤。  
月岛显然吓到了，他刻意地将撑着下巴的左手放下，换上右手，同时将头扭回电脑面前。他以为黑尾会顺势抓住偷听的局外人，却没想到他什么也没展现。他就这样悄无声息地将目光挪回去，继续与月岛明光的闲聊。  
“你现在在做什么？”月岛明光问。  
“教练。我跟在猫又教练后面误人子弟。”  
明光戏谑地拍了拍黑尾的肩膀。他看向银发男孩：“这么说，这是音驹的队员？”  
“这不是显而易见的事吗？”黑尾说。  
音驹？月岛想，难怪哥哥认识他。  
月岛明光问男孩：“你打什么位置？”  
“WS。”  
明光的声音变得耐人寻味，他说：“主攻手受伤了……这……？”  
“是的，半月板受损，”黑尾说，“IH预选赛时期他就不太对劲，到半决赛的时候他不顾反对打了封闭继续上场，比赛结束之后就已经动不了了。”  
“半决赛？”月岛明光问，“这都过去快一个月了吧。”  
黑尾点头：“当时赛场有医生，比赛一结束就直接送去医院进行了手术，这一个月他的训练完全停了，猫又教练和我也轮番带他去医院做护理。现在的情况是他的腿伤好了，但我希望他能接受一套完整的康复训练。上周木兔刚好在东京，我和他聊到这个事，他就把你的号码给我了。”  
木兔？月岛萤眨眨眼睛，他想，这个姓氏还真是熟悉，总觉得在哪里都能轻而易举听见。这个名字通常是从欢呼和呐喊声中迸发出来的，它承载的不只是一个人的姓氏，它好像集合了多方力量，成为某种他不明白的象征与载体。  
月岛明光让男孩先坐在床边，他蹲下检查男孩的膝盖，同时扭头问黑尾：“难道你还希望他上场？春高预选赛九月要开始了吧。”  
黑尾还没来得及说什么，男孩大声吼了出来：“是我自己想参加！”  
“你省省吧，”黑尾伸手摁住男孩的头，这下他什么都说不了，他紧闭着眼睛接受黑尾的蹂躏，“听医生的，他说你能上场了你再上场。以后日子长着呢，就急这一次？”  
“你几年级啊？”月岛明光突然问。  
“高一。”男孩说。  
“那日子确实很长。”月岛萤听到哥哥轻不可闻的叹气声，但这里只有他一个人听见了，他甚至听见哥哥说了句“真羡慕”，然而其他人不为所动，没人发现月岛听到的不同寻常。  
也许这声叹气确实是月岛自己的幻想，实际上这个房间中没有任何多余的声音。  
月岛明光说：“你乖乖坐好，我看一下受伤情况。是右边吗……？”他开始专注于对付年轻人，黑尾站在旁边看了一会，他的视线很快被别的东西吸引。  
在月岛萤的余光里，他亲眼看见黑尾亦步亦趋往自己的方向走，他的眼睛一动不动，在自己身上的某个部位胶着。月岛觉得这种窥视太明目张胆，黑色的眼珠变成显眼的红，月岛一眼就能看清楚。  
于是他扭过头，直接开口：“你看着我干什么？”  
他的问话中带有明显的攻击性，这一点他自己也能清晰可辨地听出来。他并不厌恶被人打量，这种目光对他而言太常见，但黑色之下的红色是他没见过的东西，它就快要占领月岛熟悉的黑色。他变得异常警惕。  
“被发现了？”黑尾显得泰然自若，“月岛的弟弟？”  
“是的。”  
“你是大学生吗？”  
“嗯，今年大三。”  
“参加了什么社团？”  
“没加，大一只去了学生会。”  
“啊？”黑尾扬起眉毛，表现得他有多么惊讶似的，“只有学生会吗？你——”  
这时明光突然在后面大声喊月岛。“萤，帮我去储物室拿一下弹力带。”  
月岛哦了一声，他站起身。越过黑尾时他看到黑尾正在近距离观测自己。他的目光直接越过自己的脸，直达自己的头顶。原来他在目测自己的身高，而月岛似乎会错了意。  
他往储物室走，这时他听见月岛明光的声音响了起来，他对黑尾说：“我弟弟和我不一样，他不打排球。”  
月岛拿着明光需要的东西走出来，黑尾依然正对着自己。他看似在和明光说话，但他的嘴巴张得太大了，似乎唯恐没人看见他在说什么。他滑稽地压低声音，又用夸张的嘴形放大他的声音。他想说的话月岛清晰可辨。  
“真可惜。”他说，“我之前还以为……”他没再继续说下去，因为月岛萤已经走到他面前了。  
他把手里的东西递给明光，明光再次折返到男孩面前。  
黑尾无所事事，他亦步亦趋走到月岛旁边站着。他说：“我发现你比我还要高一点。”他光明正大地打量月岛，他变成一台惹人厌的扫描仪。  
月岛说：“所以呢？”  
黑尾说：“没什么。想给你道歉。”  
月岛转过头，他显得很疑惑。  
“我是说刚才，我先入为主地以为你和你哥哥一样。”黑尾说。  
“我和他是有相似的地方的，我们都学医。”月岛答非所问。  
黑尾耸了耸肩，“随便你怎么想，”他说，“我只是给你道歉。你知道的，做教练的职业病。”  
“我并不知道。”月岛是故意这么说的，他看着黑尾的表情变得有些难以琢磨。  
这种表情他没在黑尾脸上见过，虽然他们确实并没有见过几次面。至少在刚才过去的十几分钟里，月岛眼中的黑尾始终摆着游刃有余的脸，即使他队伍中的队员受伤了，他似乎也有很大的信心，相信年轻男孩会轻而易举地重返赛场。  
这种不知从何而来的积极情绪让月岛忍不住用针去戳，像试图戳穿一只渴望飞往太空的气球。他并不是讨厌气球，而是他知道气球一定飞不出去，它连触摸平流层的资格都没有，在半山腰，气球就自己碎了，碎片从空中飘洒下来，不为人知地无影无踪。  
如果气球被自己戳破，它只会在表面留下一个看不清的小孔，以及变得扁平的外皮。它的尸体躺在地面，于是它可以经历一场隆重的葬礼，如果它飞到天空，那就什么也没有了。  
月岛萤说：“不过，我接受你的道歉。还有什么事吗？”  
“也没什么，”黑尾说，“我是不是忘了自我介绍？这样有点不太礼貌。我叫黑尾铁朗，音驹高中排球部教练。”  
月岛点了点头。“那你呢？”黑尾接着问。  
“我什么？”  
“你高中并不在乌野吗？”  
“我以为我哥哥已经把我的事情都和你说了，没想到你还会再问一遍。”月岛刻意地展现他眼中的意味深长，然而黑尾权当什么也没看见。  
“我在仙台读书的，”月岛说，“仙台育英。因为升学率很高。”  
黑尾没再继续追问，他变得沉默。  
月岛扭头打量黑尾，从他的脸一直看到他的脚。按照年龄推算，他和哥哥一样，已经踩着时间往三十岁狂奔，不过岁月带来的似乎只有年龄增长，他的身高凝固在接近一米九的位置，身材也没有太多明显的变化。黑尾应该长期保持运动的习惯，所以他足够结实，挺拔，但该有的变化还是会有。毕竟二十七八岁与十七八岁是不可比拟的。  
月岛惊觉自己陷入早该忘掉的回忆中，而他沉思的样子还是被黑尾捕捉了下来。  
因为他看着月岛笑。笑容在大部分时候是用来示好的，可是在黑尾身上就不是这样了。  
不过，月岛想，黑尾应该什么也不知道，他的笑大概率是他的自作多情，这和刚才黑尾目测月岛身高时自己产生过的自作多情是一样的。  
月岛并不打算戳穿黑尾的幻想。他同样对黑尾笑了笑，他说：“我哥哥好像在叫你。”  
黑尾扭头，他走过去。月岛明光和他交代男孩的治疗计划。他说，接下来是暑假，所以这一段时间来就诊的频率可以稍微提高一点。黑尾在凑近月岛明光时就换了副嘴脸，他变成了一个真正的教练。  
男孩从床上走了下来，他站在黑尾身后左顾右盼，表情显得十分迫切。“我，我——”他说，“所以我春高预选赛我能上场吗？”  
春高，春高。月岛萤拧着眉毛，已经打过封闭的膝盖还没痊愈，脑子里居然只想着打一场结果未知的比赛。  
他听见月岛明光安慰男孩：“只要你配合治疗，伤口就会很快恢复。”  
男孩用力点头。  
黑尾说他最近会陪着男孩一起来。他摁着男孩的头向月岛明光鞠躬道谢，接着走出治疗室的门。  
月岛坐会办公桌，他看着黑尾和男孩越走越远。他没有说话。月岛明光说，你帮我给他做份表格，我给他列个康复计划。  
月岛点头。“他叫什么？”他问。  
“灰羽。灰羽列夫。”  
“列夫？”  
“这是俄语吧？好像是老虎的意思，还是狮子？”  
月岛想，管他是老虎还是狮子，它们现在都是只会虚张声势的可怜虫。  
他问：“所以这是片假名，对吗？”  
月岛明光说是的。月岛萤低下头，他将名字输入电脑中。

黑尾铁朗坐在床边，他把自己从储物室拿出来的足底按摩轴放在地上，同时将已经脱掉袜子的左腿放上去，他的手指放在床边，有节奏地打着节拍，指甲摩擦无菌布的表面，一下两下三下，无菌布上的瘙痒在空气中传播，最终跑进月岛萤的耳朵中。  
他走过去，看着黑尾的脚跟随手指的节拍前后摆动，他明显没有在认真热身。他像在玩耍，也像在激怒月岛萤。  
月岛不为所动。他说：“你恢复得挺快的。”  
“是吗？”黑尾抬头。  
“嗯，”月岛说，“你的疗程到今天就结束了，哥哥和你说了吗？”  
“我知道，他通知过我。”  
他继续开口：“就算能来，我之后也没太多时间。现在临近12月，预选赛也进行到一半，接下来有不少事要操心。”  
月岛说：“嗯，我知道。”  
“你要来看吗？”  
“看什么？”  
“预选赛的决赛呗。如果赢了，我们学校就能进全国大赛了。”  
“不要。”月岛想也没想，他说。  
黑尾耸肩：“我就知道你会这么说。”  
“你知道为什么还问。”  
“以为你会幡然悔悟，毕竟你总是在抗拒好东西。”  
月岛不明白黑尾口中的好东西是否在此时有别的含义，他只是在回想最后一次走进东京体育馆观看排球比赛的时间是什么时候。那个画面似乎永远定格在了十年前，这之后，他没有关注过排球，也没有关注与排球有关的人。  
十年太长，这让他的大部分记忆变得模糊，即使如此，他告诫自己，那段体育馆中的记忆并不是什么值得怀念的东西。  
那怎样的记忆值得回忆？至少应该是快乐的。快乐记忆是什么样子，应该是某种纯粹真实的东西，像无所事事的童年，它完完全全是甜的，有点像金平糖，在太阳底下发光。如果它不那么甜，那就是能暂时麻痹神经的物品，它能暂时以虚伪的欢乐去掩盖欢乐以下的悬崖，比如毒品，以及和毒品一样带来片刻欢愉的任何玩意儿。  
既然他认为体育馆不能给他快乐的体验，那他就去找让他快乐的东西。他说：“有些东西我抗拒，但有些东西我不会抗拒。”  
黑尾还坐在床边，他的脚边早就没有了动作。月岛在黑尾面前弯下腰，他亲了黑尾的嘴唇。黑尾用舌头舔他，以此结束这个吻。他问：“难道你不想再深入了解一点？”  
“不要。”月岛再一次拒绝。  
黑尾不以为然，他伸手拽月岛的脖子，把他往下拉。他已经张开了嘴伸出了舌头，他蓄势待发。  
在亲下去之前，月岛讥讽黑尾：“这种行为并不利于你恢复，你知道吗？”  
“你不是说我恢复得不错吗，医生，”他抚摸月岛的腰，对着月岛的嘴巴吹气，“再说了，刚才把门锁上的人好像是你。”

这种关系是什么时候开始的？月岛想，他记得很快，似乎才过了不到三天，他就恨不得爬到黑尾床上去舔他的蛋了。  
暑假正式开始之后，只要诊所的患者不多，月岛就会缩在办公桌角落沉默地复习。八月没过两天，月岛埋头用荧光笔给医学概论里漫长的概念划线，他听到敲门声。黑尾和灰羽走了进来。  
月岛明光安排灰羽坐在床边，黑尾跟着灰羽走进来。  
他一直在持续往后退，直到终于站在月岛萤的桌子前，他停了下来，背对着月岛萤看着月岛明光扶住灰羽的膝盖做简单的松动练习。  
他沉默地看了一会，接着开口称赞月岛明光的技术比之前还要高超。  
他好像有意为之，因为他的话不偏不倚地传进月岛萤的耳中。月岛放下荧光笔，他看着黑尾留给他的一小块侧脸，他问：“你怎么会知道我哥以前的技术，我不记得他去音驹实习过。”  
“是的，他没有。但是他做过球队的助理理疗师，”黑尾回头，“我朋友在这支球队里打球。”  
“哦？那你朋友应该很厉害。”  
“怎么说？”黑尾顺势靠在办公桌的边缘，左手撑着月岛的医学概论，居高临下地看着月岛。  
月岛抬头，白炽灯打在黑尾的头发上，他的脸变得模糊，不过被模糊的只有黑尾的五官。灯光模糊不了他的身型，月岛清晰地看见他撑在桌上的左手手臂线条流畅，青色的筋脉顺着肌肉的纹理从上而下消失在拳峰。  
月岛突然变得懒散，他趴向桌面，这样他能离黑尾手指的位置更近一点。他闷闷地说：“因为我哥得到这份工作之后，兴奋得给我打了通电话。我猜，肯定又是排球，而且是厉害的队伍。”  
“没错，”黑尾笑了笑，“是黑狼。”  
“也许是吧，我不记得了，”月岛说，“我和你们不同，记不住这些名字。”  
“你和你哥哥还真是完全不一样。”黑尾沉默了一会，他看着月岛的眼睛说。  
月岛觉得他和黑尾之间的空气变得胶着，他觉得自己感受到了，黑尾也一定感受到了。于是他问：“你指什么？”  
“我记得你哥哥在高中可是很痴迷排球的。”  
“他现在也依然如此。”  
他看着月岛明光小心翼翼地为灰羽做康复训练，每重复一次动作都会抬头问一句灰羽的感受。“是啊。”黑尾说，“不过，”他又一次用汹涌的黑眼睛看着月岛，“别的事情也不一样。”  
月岛想，有那么明显吗？但他没说出来。“是什么？”他明知故问，他想看黑尾会用怎样的说辞搪塞他。  
“比如天赋吧。你比你哥哥高，手长脚长，又够瘦的，所以足够灵巧。这么看，不打排球真是可惜。”  
月岛一言不发，他的表情变得古怪，因为他觉得自己被冒犯了。本来他只是想看黑尾假惺惺地用谎言掩盖呼之欲出的欲望，却没想到月岛为黑尾准备的坑率先让他自己掉进去。  
黑尾好像从头到尾都在用审视的目光评判月岛的身材，似乎他眼中只有一个数据，数据分析的结果就是月岛适合打排球，但他放弃了不可多得的机会。  
月岛有点恼怒，他小声说：“以前有人和我说过类似的话。”  
“谁？”黑尾问。  
月岛说，我的追求者们会用这样阿谀奉承的语气夸赞我。  
黑尾夸张地吸了口气，“她们还会用阿谀奉承？不会拉不下脸吗？”他问。  
月岛说：“是‘他’。”  
黑尾的表情在灯光中愈发不清晰，因为他凑地更近了。这种近距离让月岛的眼球不知道如何处理，黑尾的五官被距离切割成不同的部分，月岛只能分别看着他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，以及嘴唇上方的汗珠。  
“你知道吗？你说得话和他们说的如出一辙，”月岛仰着头，他眯起金色眼睛，像准备进攻的凶猛动物，“既然对我的身体这么好奇，你为什么不亲自试试？”  
月岛转动了眼珠，他看到灰羽换了个姿势，从仰躺在床改为趴在床面，月岛明光站在他旁边，小心地抬起灰羽的右腿，他的左手握着灰羽的脚踝，右手摁在股二头肌的位置小心翼翼做牵拉。  
他太专注了，像一台重复同一个动作的机器，这种专注源于理解，他完全理解灰羽盼望早日重返赛场的迫切，这种理解让他变成了灰羽，或者每一个来诊所治疗的受伤的运动员。他专心致志，这个空间似乎只剩下他自己和他眼前的病人。  
月岛萤沉默地眨眼睛，他无法理解这种专注，因为他来诊所的目的是偷懒。至于黑尾，他是偷懒以外的惊喜。  
黑尾还挡在他面前。他将目光收回，他凝视黑尾，黑尾也在凝视他。月岛觉得自己脖子酸了，他想，是时候了，于是他缓慢地站起身，他舔走黑尾嘴唇上方的汗珠，剃过的胡须此时已经长出了新的茬，它们割破月岛的舌头，这让他愈发激动。  
黑尾的身体变得更低，他用只有他们两个人才听得到的声音说，其实，上一次来的时候就想问你。但总觉得对过去朋友的弟弟下手，是不是太过分了。  
他装模作样地在月岛明光看不到的地方对月岛萤吐舌头。  
月岛眯起眼睛，他问：“那你现在在做什么？”  
“在被你亲。”  
月岛往后退了一点，他用手撑起下巴，他趾高气昂地说：“我可以给你我的号码。”  
黑尾站直身体，他的动静有点大，手背直接撞在电脑显示屏上，月岛明光和灰羽列夫同时回过头看着他们。“怎么了？”明光问。  
黑尾说：“没事，我就是觉得我在这好像打扰到你们了，要不我去外面等吧？”他把手机塞回口袋，在月岛萤的注视中走了出去。  
半小时之后，灰羽今天的治疗结束，月岛萤将他带出治疗室，他们穿过候诊区域时黑尾看见了他们，他站起来，将腿上的杂志塞回杂志栏。他意味深长地与月岛说再见，接着用口型和月岛说只有他们两个人才懂的悄悄话。  
“注意短信。”月岛看了出来。  
黑尾在月岛的目光中打开了诊所的门，他们离开后，玻璃门上的金属扣环发出漫长的回音，月岛转过身，他绕过杂志栏，最下面一排的杂志有些灰尘，只有刚放进去的那一本被翻阅的人弄弯了书角，它们翘了起来，让封面变得弯曲。  
即使弯曲，封面上的字体还是很好辨认。依然是粉色GoOut，巨大标题下面是一张光彩夺目的脸，这张脸的主人穿着漆黑的队服，MSBY四个字母被无限放大，变成封面底部不能忽视的装饰。月岛的手插在口袋中，他沉默地盯着这张脸。  
木兔。他在心中重复这个名字。木兔光太郎。他是耀眼的集合。  
运动杂志是月岛萤从来不会主动触碰的一类刊物，但这类刊物却是书店中最唾手可得的一种，它们以整齐划一的形式铺设在书店书架第一栏，即使顾客并不想购买，它们也会占据路过者的余光。  
至少对月岛而言，他不止一次瞥见颜色不一的运动杂志摊在书架，其中很多次，他都能发现封面人物都是同一个人。  
挤在书店里的其他人用两只手捧着杂志，这让他们的动作显示出别扭的虔诚，虔诚中带有喜爱和倾慕，这些情绪封面里的人物无从得知，但旁观的月岛能轻松察觉。他们用赞叹的语调用大拇指摩擦封面中木兔光太郎的脸，他在大笑，露出牙齿，活力四射，直接冲破平面束缚感染手握杂志的人。月岛听见身旁的人用他听不懂的术语评价木兔，可能在讨论他的打球技巧，他想，即使他听不懂，他也知道这些词肯定充满积极色彩。  
如果语言是一种能在空间中自由穿梭的力量，那木兔一定总是精力充沛。不过，据月岛所知，他也确实总是精力充沛。  
月岛明光在硕士期间担任黑狼排球俱乐部理疗师助理时偶尔会和月岛萤聊到木兔，他不是有意为之，因为他知道自己的弟弟对排球存在他无法理解的厌恶情绪，大部分时候他在无意识展现他对木兔的钦佩，对一个喜爱排球且参与过排球运动的人而言这种情绪稀松平常，既然月岛明光愿意表达，月岛萤也愿意听一听。  
听完之后，月岛明光依然沉浸在钦佩之中，而月岛萤则把它抛之脑后。  
今天他猛然想起明光对木兔的描述——带动气氛的选手，全场的焦点——是因为他在诊所内的杂志栏中看到了他，他盯着木兔一动不动的笑脸，心想，确实耀眼，但他总不能真的是所有人的焦点。他撇过脸，转身折返治疗室。  
当天晚上，月岛收到一条没有署名的短信。“是我。”上面说。月岛没有回复，也没有储存这个号码，但他知道他一定会再度联系号码背后的人。

“你在想什么？”黑尾的手还搭在月岛的脖子上，而月岛保持着弯腰的姿势一动不动。黑尾展现他的疑惑，他抱怨月岛看起来似乎心不在焉。  
想起以前无关紧要的事。月岛在心里说。但他保持沉默，试图用嘴去堵黑尾爬上脸颊的笑，可他堵不住，因为黑尾躲开了。  
黑尾偏过头，他说我知道你在想什么。他突然用力，一把拽下月岛，月岛瞪着眼睛，他能看见的东西从眼前的蓝色床垫变成房间雪白的天花板，最后是黑尾的脸。  
他的背“咚”得一声砸在床上，他被黑尾摁在身下。黑尾的手在牵制月岛的大臂，同时将膝盖顶在月岛大腿的终点，他弓着背，用身体笼罩月岛，月岛梗着脖子看他垂下的头发扫过自己的眼镜边缘。  
“你在想这个，是不是？”黑尾问。  
月岛恼怒地抿嘴，最终却叹了口气：“我和你不一样，不会无时无刻发情。”  
“阿月，”黑尾收敛表情，他变得严肃，“你知道你每次撒谎的时候会先叹气吗？”  
月岛被抓了个现行，他对着黑尾怒目而视。  
黑尾洋洋得意，俯身用嘴巴磨蹭月岛的脖子，一路往上舔到他的耳朵。他听到黑尾在自己耳边轻轻说话，原来他的严肃是故作姿态的假象，现在他轻松得到他想要的玩具，于是原形毕露。  
他说：“我骗你的，我不知道你撒谎的时候会怎么样，”他猛地张开嘴巴，一口咬碎月岛的耳垂，“但是现在应该知道了。”

灰羽列夫按照他与月岛明光约定的时间来到诊所，这是他进行治疗的第二周。  
他敲响治疗室的门，月岛萤的头埋在电脑显示器前，他保持这个姿势很久了，在他听到敲门声时他惊觉自己的颈椎在刺痛，于是他伸了个懒腰，同时扭头看向门的位置。  
他在心里告诉自己扭头的动作是下意识行为，人在活动颈椎时总是左顾右盼的。他看着门被打开，灰羽先走进来，后面跟着黑尾铁朗。  
“我们又来了。”黑尾和月岛明光招手。  
月岛明光点头，他开始与灰羽交谈。他们交谈的内容很简单，永远围绕恢复情况展开，没聊几句对话结束，灰羽安静地坐着，明光安静地辅助灰羽摆弄他的关节。黑尾倚靠门框，他的视线首先聚焦于房间右侧的灰羽和明光，接着它开始移动，目光代替黑尾的身体从治疗室外向里行走，最终走向角落的办公桌，月岛萤坐在那里。  
月岛萤保持着之前的姿势，他的手臂伸向天花板，脖子还向左边拧着，他坐在房间尽头看站在门边的黑尾。这个距离对月岛而言有点远，他视线模糊，看不清黑尾的表情，他只知道黑尾会在那个位置停留一会，最后百无聊赖地走出去，坐在候诊区等待灰羽治疗结束。  
月岛明光有时会看向黑尾，问他为什么总是亲自来等待灰羽，黑尾耸肩说这是他的职责，再说了，训练的事猫又教练不会含糊。  
听到这个回答，月岛抬起头，他看着黑尾的脸，上面写满无懈可击的真诚。月岛想，如此看来，昨天黑尾对他说的话确实是真的。  
昨天晚上，月岛和黑尾已经见过一次面了。  
从他们交换了彼此号码到现在，他们总共在夜晚见过三次。这种见面当然不是字面意义的碰面与友好交流，它不是由语言构建的，它寡言少语，却比语言直接得多。  
在这三次见面中，月岛萤发现东京街头的快捷酒店比他想的还要多，似乎只要有街道存在，酒店就一定会存在。酒店招牌大摇大摆矗立在马路两侧，中间穿插餐馆，服装店，酒吧和便利店，月岛抬头看酒店名称外围环绕一圈红色LED软灯条，他眨一下眼睛，红色变成蓝色。  
在红蓝交替中他跟着黑尾走上楼梯，黑尾显得轻车熟路，月岛眼看他用房卡刷开一扇门，空气清新剂的气味扑面而来，他走进去，看见狭窄的衣柜，关着灯的洗手间，最后是洁白的床垫。他想，他会把衣服放进衣柜，在厕所洗完澡，最后把白床弄脏。因为他和黑尾会在上面做爱。  
他们在第一次上床时就尽显默契，两人轮番沉默地去洗澡，月岛熟练地在抽屉中翻出润滑剂和套子，等他搜刮完毕，把所有要用到的东西放在床头柜，淋喷头的声音也消失。狭窄的房间变得安静，月岛坐在床边吸气，抬头时他看见赤身裸体的黑尾，他的头发还是湿的，水滴到月岛脸上，最终在床单上化开。  
月岛无所谓，因为等会要在床上化开的东西还有很多。黑尾扑了过来，他摁倒月岛，拽掉盖在他身上惺惺作态的T恤扔在地上，这下两个人都是坦诚相待的了。  
房间的灯没来得及关，但也不太亮，这种酒店的灯永远都很暗淡，难道当它变得透亮，做爱的人意图就不再单纯了吗？月岛来不及考虑这些，他亲黑尾的喉结，黑尾闷哼，低下头开始亲他的嘴。  
月岛闭眼睛，他感叹黑尾似乎完全不介意和陌生人亲嘴，他暗自高兴，用手肘抬起上半身去抓黑尾的嘴唇。月岛把亲变成了啃，动作变得激烈，他和黑尾都硬了。黑尾伸手去抓套子和润滑剂，月岛闻到一股人造水果味，润滑剂被黑尾挤在手上，挤多了，虽然大部分被他塞进月岛的屁股，剩下的全蹭在长在他腹部的毛上，润滑剂油乎乎的，像水果烂了被丢进下水道，有人在试图撬开下水道上方的井盖——黑尾把手指伸进去，一根两根，越捅越多，刺痛由下而上冲进月岛眼睛，在他准备流眼泪之前，黑尾终于把真家伙放了进来。  
在月岛意识涣散的时候黑尾已经撕开了保险套的外壳，把轻薄的粉色塑料套在自己的东西上，他用右手扶稳缓慢抽搐的下体，让它挤进月岛的大腿。它很烫，像刚从火中取出来的铁块，它首先碰到的是自己同样又硬又烫的东西，接着它往后移动。  
黑尾终于发现了埋着宝藏的准确地点，他挺腰，伴随嘴里破碎的呻吟，这些难以理解的感叹词在具象黑尾的急切，在他终于捅进去之后声音消失了，取而代之的是富有节奏的撞击。  
黑尾很用力。他边动边模糊地说话，月岛听到他怂恿自己叫出来。他说，我记得你的声音可以很大。非常的。我听得很清楚。月岛迷迷糊糊，他什么也不明白，他的脑子是团浆糊，他舒适的如同肥沃土地中的蚯蚓，蚯蚓是不会思考的。  
此时闷哼的人成了月岛，他流下一滴泪。  
结束之后，黑尾和月岛平静地仰躺在床，他们全身湿透，汗渍和精液拧在床上，皱成一团垃圾篓里的纸。做爱之后身体散发的气味破坏了空气清新剂，松露在空中弥漫，月岛沉默地呼吸，黑尾同样也在沉默地呼吸，他们的胸腔此起彼伏，变成没有回音的连绵山脉。  
等月岛再睁开眼睛，天已经亮了。酒店的窗帘被打开，应该是黑尾干的，因为他已经不知所踪。月岛走下床打开手机，黑尾通知他自己已经赶回学校。“明天诊所再见咯。”短信里说。  
这种行为重复发生了三次，第三次就在昨晚。  
月岛走进房间后立刻脱下衣服，按部就班打开淋浴，前两次他都是先把澡洗完的，他以为今天也会和之前一样。然而在月岛把自己剥光之前，浴室的门突然被打开。月岛吓了一跳，回头在镜子中看见黑尾。  
“你要先洗吗？”月岛故作冷静地问。  
黑尾像听到什么天大的笑话，他夸张地哈哈了两声，直接走进来抓住月岛的手腕开始亲他。“我以为你会问我要不要一起洗。”黑尾伸手按住月岛的后脑勺，把他摁在自己脖子与肩膀的连接处，月岛尝到了咸味，是汗。  
他没来得及咂嘴就被黑尾推进浴缸，浴缸塞子是没插在下水道口，所以浴缸没被灌满，它很空，又冰，月岛的背撞上冰冷的浴缸，他猛烈地打哆嗦。黑尾也许意识到自己错了，他直立身体，伸手取下淋浴头往月岛身上浇。  
淋浴头离自己太近，水温很高，水压够大，洒出来的水变成滚烫的针，扎红月岛的胸口。淋喷头被黑尾操纵，在月岛胸口游走，他又冷又热，在黑尾居高临下的视线中硬了。  
他眯着眼睛看黑尾，这个人还装模作样地穿着衣服，月岛已经浑身湿透了，而黑尾好整以暇。月岛硬地迷迷糊糊，一股怒气直接窜上来，他已经没有多余的脑子去思考恼怒的来源，他只会用仅存的力量去操控两只手拖拽黑尾的裤子。他把裤子拽下来。  
很好。月岛看着黑尾竖起来的家伙，他暗自感叹，黑尾和自己是一丘之貉。  
他一把抓住黑尾的下体，张大嘴巴吞进去。这个动作终于让黑尾始料未及，他手里抓着的淋浴头被他抖落在地，水到处洒，撞到月岛的大腿之后开始往黑尾身上喷，他的T恤终于也湿了。  
月岛听到黑尾装腔作势的声音，他伸手捏月岛的脸颊，同时低下了头，给月岛造成一大片漆黑的阴影。“要是你哥哥看到这个场景，他会不会杀了我？”黑尾问。  
月岛吐出黑尾的东西，让这玩意抵着他的嘴角，他看着黑尾毫无羞愧的脸。他说：“他不会知道。”  
“他就不好奇你晚上去了哪里？”  
“在东京，”月岛冷静地说，“我可以有很多去处，也能有，”他抓住黑尾看着他的眼睛，逼迫他眼睁睁地看自己伸出舌头舔他滴出来的液体，“很多朋友。”  
“倒是你，”他用手撑住浴缸边缘辅助他蹲起来，他离黑尾越来越近，他在试图抹杀黑尾居高临下的模样，“你的去处就只有学校和酒店吗？”  
月岛站了起来，黑尾伸手摸他的腰：“这不是还有诊所吗？”  
“看不出来你是如此尽心尽力的好教练，为了一个受伤的队员，不辞辛劳陪他每周来诊所三次。”月岛借着黑尾的手跨出浴缸，他穿上拖鞋后用两只手抓住黑尾，他用力一推，黑尾跌落进浴缸。月岛回头，用黑尾刚才看自己的眼睛凝视他，“我洗完了，你快点吧。”他往外走。  
“你是不是以为我去诊所是为了多看你几眼？年轻人就是自信，虽然你确实足够赏心悦目，但不仅限于此，”黑尾躺在浴缸里懒洋洋地对着月岛的背影说，“所以你猜错了。我可舍不得让列夫在比赛前走多余的路。”  
“再说了，我本来就是尽心尽力的好教练。”月岛走出浴室前，他听到黑尾这么说。  
“好了。”月岛明光说。  
月岛萤转动眼珠，他听到灰羽列夫从床上坐起来时，衣服摩擦塑料无菌布的滋滋作响。他从回忆中抽离，撑着下巴看灰羽和月岛明光道别。  
治疗室的门被打开，灰羽走出去，门外传来模糊的对话。月岛想，是黑尾和灰羽在聊天。对话结束后，黑尾一定带着灰羽打开了玻璃大门，他会用钥匙给车解锁，为灰羽打开副驾驶的门，督促他坐进去时小心膝盖牵拉，因为灰羽太冒失，不经提醒就会忽视重要的细节。  
接着，汽车引擎被发动，它呜咽一声，扬长而去。几天之后的相同时间，它会再次呼啸而来，在相同的地方停止，车里的人一前一后走出来，走在前面的人又一次打开玻璃门，他会目不斜视穿过候诊区和摆放在那里的杂志栏，最终敲响治疗室的门。  
“你在看什么？”  
月岛一愣，他的手肘因为惊讶而从桌面滑落，他一抖，背后出了一层冷汗。“什么？”他反问月岛明光。  
明光顺着月岛的视线扭头看向已经被关上的治疗室的门，那里什么也没有，他回头：“你心不在焉的，”他强调着说，“最近好像都有点。”  
他凑近月岛，用手翻了翻他摆在桌面的教科书，书面上有各种颜色标明的注脚和详细的笔记，但都是暑假之前留下的，现在书页上没有一点月岛在复习的痕迹，它就是在桌上摊平的摆设。  
“是因为开学的考试吗？”明光疑惑地向月岛眨眼睛。月岛看着他的眼珠，眼珠颜色与自己的相似，不过自己的应该浑浊一点，因为知情者的眼睛总是像更深的黑色口袋，里面能装更多的东西。  
月岛萤低下头，他不动声色将书合起来。“是，专业课要考的东西很多。”月岛说。  
月岛明光赞同地点头，他说他也经历过这个阶段，毕竟专业课语言繁琐，一句话颠三倒四重复描述，看一百遍都记不住一行字。  
月岛萤想，他宁可忍受月岛明光所描述的重复且单一的苦闷，而不是现在这种无法诉说却层层叠加的羞愧。月岛萤看着哥哥走向他自己的座位，他背对月岛开始伸懒腰。月岛凝视明光的衣服被他的肩胛骨挤弯，形成高耸的皱褶，它们清晰可辨地被月岛记录进眼睛中，但月岛明光对此一无所知。人很难发现背后正在发生的故事，即使在同一个屋檐下也不行。  
“真是够呛，是吧？”  
月岛明光突然回头，他一定看到自己的嘴唇在颤抖了。月岛想。他无处可逃，于是索性张了张嘴巴，艰难地说：“嗯。真难。”

又过了两周，黑尾带着灰羽登门拜访，现在的灰羽已经能熟门熟路直接推开治疗室的门，他与明光打完招呼后坐在床上蹬直他的右腿，黑尾同样轻车熟路，不论是面对月岛萤，还是月岛明光。他慢吞吞跟在后面走进来，接着在门口站定。  
他看起来心情不错，因为走进来时月岛萤听到他在不着调地哼歌。月岛觉得有点口渴，于是起身去门边的自动饮水机里装水。他弯腰打开饮水机红色按钮，水缓慢流进玻璃杯。月岛并没有把眼睛全部用来盯着杯子，他的余光分给依然在哼歌的黑尾，而黑尾不为所动，在今天，他完全忽视了月岛的窥探。  
水终于接满了，月岛直起身，他扭头直接看向黑尾。窥探的星星变成明晃晃的太阳，黑尾眯起眼睛。“怎么？”黑尾偏过头确认月岛明光还在完全专注于灰羽的膝盖，他无声地问。  
月岛往前走了一步，他离黑尾更近，仿佛这样他就能成功向黑尾施压。他说：“我今晚有空。”  
黑尾夸张地扬起眉毛，他在试图表现惊喜，但他失败了。他开始耸肩：“可惜我没空。”  
月岛有点难堪，这相当于他的主动被黑尾直接拒之门外，他点了点头。“是吗，那是很可惜。”月岛说。他尽量让自己的语气冷得像头顶的空调吹出来的冷风，风吹到黑尾脸上，他居然毫发无伤，甚至得逞地笑了出来。  
“不可惜，因为今晚你也没空。”黑尾这么说。  
月岛十分疑惑，只见黑尾直接绕过自己，他叫了声月岛明光，明光抬起头。  
黑尾问：“木兔和你说了吗？他明天飞中国。”  
月岛明光说他知道。“我还和他说你最近经常来我这。”月岛明光说。  
黑尾点头：“他就在东京，说今晚要和我们聚聚，一起吃个饭。”  
明光还没开口，灰羽叫了一声：“木兔？！木兔光太郎吗？”  
“是他是他。”黑尾对灰羽的反应十分满意，他咧开嘴，伸手揉灰羽的头发。  
“你们居然要一起吃饭！”灰羽惊叹。  
“这话说的，”黑尾说，“明星球员也是会吃饭睡觉的。”  
灰羽还在怪叫，说他不是这个意思，他只是羡慕黑尾和月岛明光能和他一起吃饭。  
黑尾说：“我知道你也想去，”他忽略灰羽夸张的表情，“不过这是成年人的聚会，小孩在天黑就乖乖回家。但是如果你想要他的签名，我可以帮你问他要，前提是你不会继续在伤口痊愈前偷偷练球。”  
灰羽切了一声，抱怨黑尾居然还是发现了他的小动作。  
黑尾嘴里轻哼没有动作能逃过他的眼睛。与此同时他退回月岛萤旁边，他用手肘轻轻碰月岛，小声说：“这位成年人，你可以参加哦。”  
月岛沉默地抿嘴，过了会他说：“你又不是你口中的‘木兔’，怎么能代表他来邀请我。”  
黑尾转转眼珠：“也许他同意我代表呢？”  
“去呗，”他凑地更近，“我不相信你哥没有和你聊过木兔，你知道他吗？难道你对他不好奇？”  
月岛萤坚定地摇了摇头。  
他当然知道木兔，电视里的木兔，哥哥嘴里的木兔，封面上的木兔，不同视角构成一个素未谋面的强大形象，直接投射在月岛面前。  
他看得出来灰羽对木兔简直好奇极了，因为他正在央求黑尾无论如何也要为他要到木兔的签名；他也看出来哥哥对晚上相聚的迫不及待，因为他已经在计划关闭诊所的门；至于黑尾，从月岛终于听出他哼的歌是we are the champions的高/潮部分开始，他就真切感受到了黑尾的快乐。  
月岛皱起眉毛，他直视黑尾。他说：“我和你们不一样，你们喜欢的东西我一窍不通。我也不想去了解。”  
在空气温度降低到零点前，明光闯了进来。他结束了灰羽今天的训练，并把他推到黑尾面前，催促黑尾可以将他带回学校了。明光说：“木兔把地址给你了没？没发我等会短信发给你，你先把灰羽送回去吧，我们直接店里见。”  
黑尾向他摆手，他说木兔早就告诉他时间地点了，他让明光放心。他带着灰羽离开。  
月岛萤站在原地，看着灰羽依然手舞足蹈的模样，此时他看见地上的影子由长变短，他发现原来是哥哥正在悄无声息地靠近自己。  
他扭头看见明光讪笑的脸。  
“你和黑尾闹不愉快了？”明光挫着手尴尬地问。  
月岛想，恰恰相反。他说没有。“你知道的，”月岛画蛇添足地加了一句，“复习进入瓶颈期时人容易烦躁。”  
明光信以为真，以为真是自己小题大做。他继续问：“所以你今晚会和我们一起吃饭吗？木兔知道我有个弟弟，所以你不用担心他会介意。”  
“那你介意吗？”月岛萤小声问，明光没有听清，他问月岛说了什么。  
月岛说：“我说，他不介意就好，我和你一起去，”他咧嘴笑了笑，“如果不去，我今晚还得自己找地方觅食，多麻烦啊。”  
明光跟着笑了出来，他拍了拍月岛的背。  
晚上七点之前，月岛明光锁上诊所大门。月岛萤坐进汽车副驾驶时月岛明光正在摆弄手机导航，他看着明光小心翼翼输入了一串地址，同时嘴里念念有词，他说这么久没见都不知道该聊些什么。  
月岛萤缩在安全带后刷新手机，里面什么也没有。他小声说：“肯定又是排球。”  
“也是。”明光笑着说。他拉起手刹，汽车开了出去。  
月岛萤和月岛明光走进店门时，木兔与黑尾已经到了。他们占据靠窗的位置并排坐着，在看到月岛明光后两人同时夸张地摇手，木兔甚至站了起来。  
“这么招摇，”明光快步走过去，他看着光明磊落的木兔——他没有戴任何能遮挡他五官的装饰物——开口调侃，“不怕被你的粉丝围攻吗？”  
“嘿嘿，那只能说明我魅力四射，”他伸手猛烈地拍打明光的肩膀，“真是好久不见！”  
月岛萤跟在明光身后，走进店里后他首先看到的不是木兔，而是坐在他旁边的黑尾。黑尾此时已经把手肘搭在桌角，用它撑着他的下巴，他的脸上有胜券在握的轻松，他似笑非笑地看着月岛萤。月岛想，他肯定在说，“我就知道你会来。”  
月岛明光坐下后，木兔发现了月岛萤。他的眼睛瞪圆了，嘴巴也张得很圆，他用好奇的脸来欢迎月岛，月岛弯腰向木兔打招呼：“你好，我是月岛明光的弟弟，月岛萤。”抬头时，月岛察觉自己比木兔要高一点，但这种高度是轻飘飘的假象，因为木兔足够强壮，也足够亮，而月岛只是一盏细细长长的路灯。  
“我知道，”木兔说，“你哥哥说了你会来。”  
“不过你可真高啊，手长脚长的。”木兔毫不掩饰地赞叹，用审视的目光上下打量月岛。  
月岛自嘲地想，哇哦，职业病。他偷偷瞄了眼对面的黑尾，黑尾看似毫无察觉，他正在看菜单。月岛低下头。  
“喂，”黑尾居然突然地开口，但他的视线还是聚焦于菜单，“你可别问他打不打排球啊。他不喜欢这个。”  
木兔满脸不解。“我为什么要问，”他看了看黑尾，转头再次端详月岛，他指着月岛的手腕，“他太瘦了，一看就不怎么运动，是不是？”他抬头直视月岛的眼睛，月岛看着他金灿灿的眼珠。他想，自己的眼珠也是黄色的，但它们完全不同。  
“我来的路上还担心晚上会尴尬，结果我白担心了，”明光说，“木兔，你还真是一点都没变。”  
“啊？”木兔的眼睛又被他瞪圆。  
“他的意思是你还是一如既往的直肠子。”黑尾说。  
木兔十分疑惑，他开始求助月岛萤，“啊？我说错了吗？”他问。  
月岛萤摇了摇头：“完全没有，”他礼貌地说，“木兔先生，见到你很荣幸。”  
木兔哈哈笑了两声：“这也太客气了，听起来像新闻发布会的记者，”他把手里的菜单交到月岛手中，“快点菜吧，我饿死了。”  
黑尾和月岛明光要了酒，木兔说赛季期间他滴酒不沾，他要了杯温水。“你喝什么，月岛弟弟？”他问月岛萤。  
月岛说：“水就可以。”  
木兔愉快地叫来服务员，他熟练地将菜单翻来覆去并迅速结束了点菜流程。服务员将桌上的菜单收走，在食物端上来之前，桌子显得空落落，空旷的地方总是安静的，月岛的意思是，桌上的四个人谁都没有开口说话。他有点尴尬地抬眼，结果目光正对着坐在对面的木兔，木兔发现了月岛的眼神，他咧开嘴：“你还在念书？还是已经工作了。”他打破沉默的僵局，月岛在自己瞳孔的拐角看见旁边的哥哥轻轻松了口气。  
“在念书。”月岛萤说。  
“他学医。”月岛明光补充了一句。  
“他可是高材生。”黑尾拖长音节。  
“那不是和你一样吗？”木兔看向月岛明光，“这就像命运一样。”他的话掷地有声。  
黑尾哈哈大笑。“你小子真的理解‘命运’的意思吗？”月岛发现他眼泪都快笑出来，他的动作幅度很大，桌子被他带动着，发出轻微震动，震动传到月岛的手臂，他被波及，滚烫的和笑意一样的东西从喉咙泛滥，往眼眶下方冲过去。  
木兔的表情变得无辜：“那应该怎么说。”  
“最多也只能说成是潜移默化的影响吧。”黑尾说，他向明光示意，明光顿了一声，但他被月岛萤打断。  
月岛萤说：“不是，”其他三个人看向他，月岛又重复了一遍，“是巧合。”  
“我分数不够我一开始想学的专业，所以调剂到现在的生物学。”月岛拿起玻璃杯，他晃了晃里面的水，水中有千丝万缕关于过去的倒影。他闭上眼睛，仰头喝了几口。  
“哦？那你之前想学什么？”木兔问。  
服务员送来前菜，每一道菜都被装进宽大却浅的盘子，盘子一个接一个挤在桌子中央，木兔的目光被吸引，他询问服务员最近的摆盘风格好像换了，服务员微笑着与他攀谈。刚才他与月岛的对话无疾而终，月岛顺势拿起手边的刀叉准备用餐。  
他垂着眼睛，但他能感受到一股热意打在眼皮表面，这是从自己斜对面投射而来的好奇心，月岛知道目光的主人，但他不为所动，他用叉子叉碎一片菜叶送到嘴里咀嚼，叶子被嚼烂嚼碎，它被月岛吞进去。  
在他吃第二口之前，他看见哥哥已经开始喝酒了。喝完第一口，月岛明光开口，他把话题引向过去，过去的生活黑尾和木兔都参与其中，除了月岛以外，其他三个人重新变得热络。月岛坐在桌前旁观被塑料围栏围进矩形方框中的三个人，他觉得自己终于适应了这场聚会。  
月岛明光提及高中，他兴奋地向月岛萤介绍，虽然音驹一直是乌野的宿敌，但这不代表两所学校总是剑拔弩张。  
黑尾说：“关系好着呢，合宿都不知道办了多少次。”  
“不过大部分练习赛都会输给枭谷，”木兔向月岛介绍，“枭谷就是我所在的高中。”  
“当然正式比赛也是。”他强调了一遍，黑尾和月岛明光同时伸手轻飘飘地攻击他。  
明光收回手，他开始感叹：“高中。现在都过去十年了。”  
木兔说：“时间可真快啊！”  
明光说是啊。“我们也都快三十，只有你还在继续打球。”他说。  
黑尾插了进来：“虽然我不上场，但我也没停止打球啊，”他顿了顿，“大部分时间，我都扎堆在小孩子中间，这会给我一种奇怪的错觉，总觉得我还能打。”  
明光说：“我看到有高中生来诊所求助我时，也会有类似的感觉。”  
“是吧，”黑尾看了眼木兔，“但是有时候又完全不这么想，或者说，是这种想法的反面。”  
“什么？”木兔问，“我听不懂。”  
黑尾毫不留情地笑出声：“就是会觉得自己胆子很肥，居然敢打这么久排球，”他顿了顿，对木兔嫌弃地摆手，“你是不会懂的。”  
“真巧，”明光笑呵呵的，“我早就有这种想法了。”他说。  
月岛萤艰难地咽下嘴里的肉，它可真硬，快划破他的喉管，他噎住了，痛得他觉得眼泪在往外喷。他拿起杯子往嘴里灌水，仰着头的时候，突如其来的眼泪会消失。  
这天晚上明光和黑尾都喝多了。他们颤颤巍巍从门口走出来时已经临近十一点。这家餐厅坐落的街道并不繁华，他们从空调里窜出来，暴露在只有零星路灯构成的夏夜中，月岛觉得有汗在蒸发，因为他搀扶着的月岛明光一直动来动去。  
醉酒的人体温比常人高，更何况月岛明光借着酒精增添了无意义的肢体动作，他的胳膊摩擦月岛萤的后颈，月岛萤显得疲惫。  
木兔站在月岛面前，他和自己一样也是清醒的人，但他一点也不疲惫，他笔直地站着，像棵挺拔的树，树干上有弯曲的藤蔓缠绕，它们是喝醉了的黑尾。黑尾和明光一样任由酒精通过毛孔发酵，发酵不出去的部分被他积攒起来，转换成高涨的情绪。  
他拍打木兔的背：“你知道吗？”他指着明光，“他的诊所可以说是如日中天，黑狼当时不把他留下真是暴殄天物。”  
明光说：“我当时就是个打杂的。但是你知道吗？”他凑到木兔面前，月岛被迫跟着他一起过去，他看到木兔坦荡的笑脸，“虽然我是打杂的，我可谓做足了功课，结果我还是连你的腿都没碰到。”  
黑尾表现得理所应当：“那当然。因为木兔是木兔啊。”  
月岛转头，看见黑尾伸手挡开木兔的搀扶，他站直身体，拽着木兔给了他一个突然起来的结实拥抱。木兔惊叹了一声，接着大力拍打黑尾。即使木兔背对着自己，月岛也能想象他的表情，他的笑声太大了，吵落路灯下旋转的飞蛾。  
黑尾的手箍住木兔的背，他把头仰在木兔的颈肩，他的脸正对月岛萤的眼睛，他与月岛的距离很近，月岛能看见黑尾皮肤上被表情带动出来的皱褶。这些皱褶太深刻，逐一落尽月岛的瞳孔，在灯光照耀之下，月岛萤想，他居然又一次看到与十年前完全相同的表情，在当时，他并不能完全这张脸表现出来的情绪意味着什么，过去他只看到了单一的负面情绪，但现在……  
这时，月岛明光伸手推搡黑尾的肩膀，他抱怨黑尾站着说话不腰疼，他说：“助理难当啊，你知道我当时多伤心吗？我伤心太多次了。”  
月岛一愣，他看向明光。明光的脸有夜色也无法掩盖的通红，他眼睛半睁半闭，月岛希望他真如他表现得一样混沌不清。  
木兔听见了，他挣脱黑尾的桎梏后回头，但他的左手依然搀着神智不清的黑尾，他抬起右手抓住明光的手腕说他知道，他摇了摇明光的手臂，似乎这样就能弥补明光口中关于过去的遗憾。  
木兔收起笑脸，郑重其事地说：“但你现在完全够格了。”  
明光丝毫不掩饰他的开心，他转动手腕，反手握住木兔的掌心。他说，是啊。  
月岛明光被月岛萤塞进副驾驶之前依然在摇手，他探头探脑对木兔离开的方向喊：“比赛加油啊。”  
木兔也跟着大力地挥手，他一字一顿地说当然啦。黑尾倚靠在他身上上下扭动，十分可笑，然而月岛萤笑不出来。他俯身帮哥哥系紧安全带后重新握紧方向盘，他小心发动引擎，汽车缓慢往前开，车身在移动中轻微颤抖。月岛明光打了个酒嗝。  
月岛扭头问：“哥哥？不舒服吗？”  
“没有，我没喝多，”他坐了起来，平静地接受了月岛萤投来的怀疑目光，“我可是完全清醒的。只是今晚太开心了。”  
我知道。月岛萤默默点头。  
汽车在夜晚移动，路上三两车灯从车前玻璃照亮月岛明光和月岛萤后又消失，再下一辆车相向而来时，月岛明光突然感叹：“真奇妙啊。”  
“什么？”月岛萤以为自己听错了。  
明光说：“就是命运啊。”  
月岛萤嗤笑了一声，他以为明光在调侃木兔。他说：“我也没想到木兔先生是这样的人，看起来……太单纯了。”  
这下不理解的人成了明光。“我没在聊他，”明光强调，“我是说命运，宿命和诸如此类的东西。我学了医学相关，接着你也步我后尘。”  
月岛萤说：“我记得我刚才说过了，这是‘巧合’。我学它是因为我的分数不够，退而求其次。”  
“是，没错，我当然知道你没考上心理学。这就是问题所在，你没有考上，所以学医，如果这是你意料之中的事，那怎么能叫命运，”月岛明光感叹了一声，“不过用命运而言是不是太大了，我们这么这么小小小小的人，能用这种词吗？”  
他兀自憨笑起来：“换个词换个词，”他开始沉思，扭头打量专注于驾驶的月岛萤，“那就，心灵感应吧。你知道兄弟之间会有奇妙的心灵感应吗？”  
“我不知道，”月岛说，“我以为只有双胞胎才会这样。”  
“不，我指的是我们之间共存的一种联系，它就是心灵感应。……你这是什么眼神？”  
“心灵感应并不存在的眼神。”月岛冷冰冰的。他自嘲地想，要是真有这种诡异的联系，月岛明光应该早已经察觉自己是个不爱女人的基佬，并且他一定会戳穿自己对黑尾铁朗的好奇，并立刻切断他们的联系。  
月岛想，他希望月岛明光去切段自己与黑尾身体之间的撞击吗？他不清楚，他只是忽然想起几分钟之前月岛明光在神智不清的情况下发出的悲伤的感慨，那几乎是种下意识行为，而下意识往往意味着真实。  
明光发出漫长叹息，他说：“你小时候可不是这么说的。”  
月岛萤莫名其妙，他说，哥哥，你没必要相信我说的每句话，更何况是“小时候”。  
天真啊。月岛萤想。不过他的哥哥向来天真，不天真的人早在第一次碰壁后就会调转方向暗淡地离开，天真的人才会继续往墙上撞。  
明光继续说：“反正我觉得有。你知道为什么吗？因为我今晚虽然很开心，但我知道你好像闷闷不乐。”  
月岛明光看出来了，他知道自己的情绪并不高涨。即使如此，月岛想，他也一定不会知道他闷闷不乐的原因。从这一点而言，心灵感应根本不存在，至少现在不再存在了。如果真的存在，月岛萤没有必要这么痛苦。  
月岛顺畅地通过十字路口，他目视前方，再拐个弯就到家了。他说：“没有啊，哥，你喝多了。”  
月岛将车停稳，他率先走出来，他打开副驾驶的门，将月岛明光搀扶出来。他看着明光昏昏沉沉地样子，他提醒明光你明天还要上班，到时候头痛不要和我抱怨，我不想听。  
月岛明光没理他，他一把推开月岛萤，迅速挪动到停车场边缘的花坛，他蹲下来，嗷嗷吐了出来。月岛萤起了一声鸡皮疙瘩，与此同时某种轻松伴随肌肤的起伏上升，这种轻松来自能够将谎言继续下去的可能性增大了，不管谎言还会持续多久，至少他还能继续抓那么一会儿。  
他拍了拍哥哥的背，说他去楼上拿瓶水给他漱口，让他在原地等待。  
月岛走下来时明光坐在那摊呕吐物旁边发呆，听到脚步声，抬头对月岛萤憨笑。月岛萤将矿泉水打开递过去，他蹲下来，看着哥哥把水灌进酸涩的嘴巴又吐出来，他说：“要是被人看到是谁干的，清洁的阿姨会杀了我吧。”  
月岛萤说，不说她，我都想杀了你。  
明光夸张地叫了一声：“好凶。”  
月岛萤撑着下巴，他看着月岛明光重复着把水灌进嘴里再吐出来，他好像总在重复做相同动作，他给患者做理疗时是这样，在过去他将排球投入篮球框时也这样。  
月岛萤喊了一声哥哥。他问：“你今晚真的很开心吗？”  
“什么意思？”明光说。  
月岛萤说：“木兔先生在打排球，不仅如此，他还是万众瞩目的明星，即使快三十岁了，他依然能打，在你永远不能上场的地方打球。”  
他直白地问：“你不嫉妒吗？”  
他当然知道哥哥热爱排球，否则他不会去学习运动员的损伤修复，背诵又长又繁琐的专业术语，并且在每个假期寻找各种渠道加入繁重的临床实习。月岛看着哥哥手中空掉的塑料瓶，他被明光捏皱了。他接着问：“即使你做了理疗师，你帮助患者重新上场，但上场的始终是他们，听到欢呼的也是他们。你和那个场所没有一点关系。你不嫉妒吗？”  
月岛明光低头看着塑料瓶，他还在捏，瓶子发出脆响，他又捏了会，最终放过它，他试图将瓶子恢复了原样。他抬头说：当然嫉妒啊。而且非常嫉妒。  
“但是现在比之前好多了，”明光说，“以前更在意吧。你也知道，我高中没出场过几次，最后好不容易有了顶替别人的机会，结果还惨败，一点余地都没有。所以啊，那个时候我就接受了我并不适合在球场上这个事儿，可是不适合不代表我不能喜欢。”  
他让月岛萤扶他一把，他说：“只不过我表达喜欢的方式，不配和有天赋的人一样吧。”  
月岛萤说：“对不起。”  
“对不起什么？”  
“让你……闷闷不乐，”月岛吸了吸鼻子，“变得和我一样了。”  
月岛明光笑着摇头：“你想说心灵感应是存在的，是不是。”  
“我没这么说。”月岛萤说。  
明光跨上一节楼梯，他像突然想起了什么，他扭头问月岛：“你知道宇内吗？宇内天满。”  
月岛萤说不知道。  
明光说：“哎呀，就是那个十号，受伤的十号。”  
月岛想了起来，他想起那一道在球场亮的刺眼的灯光之下坠落在地的抛物线，在月岛的记忆中，印着十号的数字“咚”地一声砸向地面，衣服附着在痛苦的人身上，它变了形。  
他不明白明光为什么突然热衷于屡次提及他自己的伤心事，他把这个夜晚的错误归罪于他自己，他想撇开话题，比如抱怨哥哥喝了太多的酒，但明光没给他机会。  
明光说：“你知道吗？他去画漫画了。他之前在同学会说的，他说他想画一群年轻人打排球的故事。所以你别觉得抱歉，我完全没难过，”他笑嘻嘻的，“不管他们愿不愿意，有天赋的人也会从球场走出来，但不一定非要退场。你看黑尾，不也做了教练嘛。他这个性格真的能做教练？不是孩子王吗？”  
月岛哦了一声之后没再理他，他掏出钥匙开门。他想，嘁，移情。可笑的自我安慰。人类常用的转移视线的方法。  
月岛明光口中的所有人一定都想留在球场，他们想做的只是打球而已，然而球场中央的名额太少，两支球队，月岛记得每支球队不超过六个人。无数人对狭窄的矩形虎视眈眈，而矩形中间只能容纳十二个人。  
名额被强大的人占据，剩下的人只能作为旁观者，把视线从飞在空中的排球转移到衣服，又从衣服转移到打球的人，最终细化到肩膀、手腕、膝盖、脚踝，以及一系列早已偏移排球本身的东西。排球在视线中消失，取而代之的是一只并不存在的黑色猩猩。  
猩猩滑稽地走出体育馆，跟在它身后的有月岛明光，他口中的宇内天满，还有黑尾铁朗。  
在明光打开房间的灯之前，月岛萤最后一次回想黑尾今晚的表情，他在木兔看不见的地方张大嘴巴，嘴角呈现上扬弧度，他在笑，也像在仰头吞咽空气，吞得足够多他就会噎住，噎住的人如果流泪，别人也只会希望他赶紧把嘴里的东西处理干净，而不会询问眼泪的来历。  
第二天天亮，月岛明光扶着沉闷的头四处找醒酒药，月岛给他倒了杯热水，他想，这段插曲就这样过去了。  
这时他看了眼挂在墙边的日历，时间已经到了九月初，他的暑假就要结束，这意味着另一段只有两个参与人的插曲也会落下帷幕。  
暑假的倒数第二天，灰羽照常来到诊所。他几乎是跳着进来的，他像灵巧的猫，在月岛明光面前上蹿下跳地炫耀他的恢复能力。  
“医生，你看我这样，上场比赛不是完全没问题嘛？”他在拉拢月岛明光。月岛萤看他说完这句话后迅速回头看着黑尾，也许明光一旦给了肯定意见，他就能用欢呼挑衅减少他训练量的黑尾。  
月岛明光让他赶紧坐下。“骨头和韧带受伤不是你想的那么轻松的事，你最好耐心点。”  
黑尾听完，他弯腰朝灰羽得意的挑眉：“我说什么来着。”  
他继续强调：“现在好了不代表以后会一直好下去，不彻底养好伤口如果复发了，你会后悔的。再说预选赛打不了，也许能进全国大赛，今年的全国大赛打不了，还有明年的IH和春高，未来太长了，小朋友。”  
月岛萤眼看他故作姿态地拍打灰羽的肩膀，而灰羽仍然不满地嘀咕。“我觉得我好了。”他小声说。  
月岛萤听见了，他闷哼一声。灰羽发现了他。  
“你笑什么？”灰羽说。  
“哎呀，你听见了？”月岛直接站了起来，“我只是羡慕高中生。”  
他语气平淡地说：“只是几场预选赛就把你急成这样，还真是空有一腔热血。你这种状态上场，谁知道是输是赢。”  
灰羽显然被他激怒了。高中的年轻人学不会掩藏情绪，他确实急切地想要上场，现在他对月岛的愤怒也是真切的，他毫无保留地展现出来，他不仅愤怒月岛的讽刺，他也迁怒自己受伤的腿，就像月岛其实也是因为迁怒，才将灰羽拉进争吵中央一样。  
月岛看着灰羽的右膝盖，那里还围着护膝，几周之前上面的护膝更厚，在他没来诊所前，那里一定绑着石膏。石膏被卸下，厚护膝换成新的，手术之后的裂痕一定早已结痂，但疤痕存在在那里，疤痕之下的骨头和韧带上有永恒的痕迹。它们是痛苦的证明，承载了灰羽从球场退下后的不甘心。  
可是不甘心能扭转什么呢？月岛想，这种情绪什么也做不到，说不定他会裹挟着不冷静的灰羽，迎来一场又一场的失败。失败者忍受发红的眼眶，靠着体育馆墙角走出人群喧闹，万籁俱静时，他们会放声哭吗？  
月岛萤不想去考虑这些，他接受灰羽的怒目而视，他想，预选赛会失败，即使不会，春高也会失败，每个人都想要冠军，但冠军只有一个，既然失败的概率远大于成功，为什么还要往这堵死墙上重复撞击。  
“如果因为你强行要上场导致你们学校输了，那不是给你们的好教练添堵？”月岛萤眯起眼睛。他在对灰羽说话，但他视线的方向是黑尾。他听到我语气中的同情了吗？月岛想。  
灰羽的眉毛紧紧拧起来，他想冲上来揍他，黑尾眼疾手快，他拦在中间，背对着月岛。  
明光尴尬地拽了拽月岛萤，用埋怨的眼神瞪了他一眼。月岛不为所动，他听到黑尾说别把火往这撒。这句话并不仅仅针对灰羽。  
月岛看着黑尾，黑尾用手宽慰灰羽，他说：“列夫，你在这房间的时间比我多得多，你比我了解月岛弟弟，他对排球可是完全的门外汉，门外汉不会理解你这很正常，”他抬头，用眼睛与月岛萤对峙，“你说是不是，一无所知的眼镜仔？”  
月岛想，他完全无法反驳，他和黑尾从来不是一路人。不是一路人的人确实可以一起吃饭，走路，进行无关紧要的闲聊，打招呼，对视，做爱。即使身体赤裸地连成一段，他也听不到黑尾心跳的频率，一道漫长的裂痕横在胸口与大脑之中，它有多长，长得像球场中央与塑料围栏外的观众席。  
站在观众席中的旁观者激动地呐喊，球场中央的球员只能听到，但呐喊永远替代不了参与者的紧张感，即使它又大又热烈，最终也只能在场馆空中盘旋，最终消失。更何况，这个走错了路的旁观者早在十年前就抓着哥哥被汗浸湿的衣角对他说，不要打球了，我们回家吧。  
月岛萤轻轻笑了一声，他说：“对啊，我们当然不是一路人。”  
灰羽列夫最后一天的治疗并不是场完美的落幕，大家不欢而散，明光听着黑尾的汽车引擎声远去，他开口想和月岛萤说话。  
月岛打断他：“不用数落我，我知道错了。”  
明光摇了摇头，他看着依然摊在桌面的教科书，他说：“我理解你压力大。我会和黑尾道歉的，你不用放在心上。”  
月岛萤自知理亏，他看了眼墙上的钟，发现已经快到下班时间，他问明光回家吗，明光说好。  
两人走出治疗室，明光在锁治疗室的门，月岛率先走到玻璃门口等待，他扭头看着候诊区的杂志栏。他听到月岛明光靠近的脚步声。月岛喊：“哥哥。”  
“怎么？”明光抬头。  
月岛萤指着杂志栏上许久不换的杂志，其中一本旧得有些夸张，如同纸张被翻阅的手指烫伤，弯曲成了一团，弯曲之中，月岛已经很难辨认封面上木兔的表情了。他说：“是不是太旧了。”  
明光凑过去。“哎，还真是。”他说，“没想到这些玩意儿还有人会看。”  
月岛萤笑了笑，他装作什么也不知道。他说：“这不是说明你生意兴隆？”  
明光也跟着笑笑，他说：“是吗？”

黑尾的牙齿很锋利，这一点月岛很早就知道了。多数时候——月岛特指他与黑尾做爱的时候，黑尾都喜欢用牙齿咬月岛身体上不会暴露在外的部分。比如手臂内侧，胸口，腰还有大腿。  
月岛能明确感受到他对自己的身体有种奇妙的欲望，否则他不会热衷于留下只有他自己知道的痕迹。每一次黑尾气喘吁吁地把他的东西拔出来，月岛都会坐起身，沉默地清点新的淤青。  
他很白，所以淤青明显，像雪原上伺机而动的黑豹，他看着一动不动的血块，真正的黑豹此时也会坐起来。黑尾凑近月岛观察他的皮肤，接着他会拉起月岛的胳膊或小腿，他惊喜地说，这简直就和运动之后的疤一样嘛。  
月岛躺在治疗室的床上看着黑尾，他不知道为什么现在想起了之前的场景。他开始凝视黑尾的嘴角，企图在那里看见属于自己耳垂的血丝，结果那里什么也没有，月岛的耳垂并没有被黑尾咬破，但刺痛却源源不断从耳朵传到太阳穴，他的神经在跳动。  
神经跳动加剧月岛的怒火，他抬手推搡黑尾，同时屈腿用膝盖狠狠顶黑尾的髋骨，黑尾吃痛地龇牙咧嘴，于是越发用力，他一把抓住月岛的手腕把他固定在床。月岛的反抗变成了鸡蛋，黑尾是他要攻击的墙。  
在这时，月岛终于后悔他从不让自己的身体参与运动，以至于在这场战争中轻松败落。他像条被擒拿的动物，在黑尾身/下奋力扭动，他咬牙切齿，床板被他的动作折磨地吱吱作响，但这一切并并不足以成为月岛改变现状的力量。  
他穿在身上的衣服都扭曲了，有东西从他的口袋中狼狈地滑落在地，黑尾的目光被吸引，他放松了一秒，月岛终于找到可乘之机，他挣脱黑尾的手，抓着他的肩膀坐了起来，同时用力将黑尾推开。  
黑尾没反应过来，他往后趔趄了几步，似笑非笑地看着弓着背喘气的月岛。“我不记得我惹你生气了。”黑尾无辜地说。  
月岛想，你当然没有，正是因为你什么都没做错，我才更想找到迁怒你的理由。但他只能说：“你是狗吗？你咬痛我了。”  
“抱歉嘛阿月，这么久没见了，你又在我面前晃来晃去，我激动也是在所难免，”黑尾大言不惭，他弯腰捡起月岛掉落在地的东西，“你的东西掉了。”  
月岛看着黑尾手里的弹力带，它是红色的。他说：“这是你等会要用的。”  
黑尾问：“你怎么知道我最喜欢红色。”  
月岛说：“因为它磅数最大。我以为哥哥和你说过弹力带磅数会随着训练次数累加。”  
黑尾说：“我当然知道，但是我并不知道磅数最大的弹力带是红的，”他伸手将弹力带抛到空中，落地前又精准接住它。“我们音驹的队服也是红色的。”  
他强调了一遍：“你记得吧。”  
月岛说：“不太清楚。”  
说这句话时月岛正忙着从病床上起身，他用胳膊撑起上半身，脖子顺势弯曲，目光向下，因此，他得以顺利躲避黑尾的视线，只把侧脸留给他。同时他也紧闭嘴巴，用和往常一样的频率呼吸。  
他站起来，速度不快不慢，但他还是觉得头晕目眩，就和大脑缺氧一样。缺氧时眼睛看不到东西，漆黑的布罩住眼球，黑色逐渐扩散，变成致盲的白光，白光之下有道红色的影子在移动，他速度很快，又慢条斯理，他奔跑，停顿，下蹲，起跳，他红色的衣服下摆在空中飘动，像一面显眼的旗帜，旗帜飘在高空，月岛在记忆中仰望他。  
接着月岛看见一只黑色乌鸦从旗帜身边穿过，最后在旗杆的背面轰然落地，它可能撞到看不见的玻璃上了。这种情况很常见，大部分鸟类都死于与透明玻璃的冲撞。  
月岛眨了眨眼睛，他听到黑尾的声音。“你在发呆？”黑尾问。  
月岛否认：“我没有。”他皱眉，没想明白他想否认的具体是什么事。  
他从黑尾手里抢走了弹力带，他用命令的语气让黑尾赶紧坐下。黑尾顺从地再次坐回床边，抬头对月岛笑。黑尾有漆黑的眼珠，像深不见底的袋子，里面甚至装了月岛过去的记忆，在月岛假装忘记它们时，黑尾把袋子打开，袋子变成汹涌的喷泉，源源不断激发月岛大脑皮层中的沟回，他几乎即将还原过去的全貌。  
黑尾突然打断了他。他说：“难道……”  
“什么？”  
黑尾的眼睛眯成一条线，他笑意盈盈：“难道你现在其实正在偷偷下定决心来看音驹的比赛，又拉不下脸让我知道？”  
“我不知道跟腱受伤还能让人异想天开。”月岛轻推黑尾的肩膀让他平躺，同时抓起他的腿，将弹力带固定在上面，弹力带被他系成死结，缠绕黑尾的脚踝，月岛伸手，辅助黑尾做简单的关节旋转动作。  
“说真的，”黑尾眼看天花板，“你真的不去吗？我邀请你你都不去？”  
“这个问题你在一天之内问了三遍。需要我帮你把膏药贴在大脑皮层上吗？”月岛的手放在黑尾的小腿，他能轻而易举摸到紧实的肌肉。月岛想，快三十岁的年纪依然保持这样的肌肉数量，一定是把固定时间的训练逐一分散到生活之中，从过去到现在一刻也没有停歇。  
月岛的脑子开始浮现慢跑的人，他从蹒跚学步开始奔跑，他跑过婴儿的哭泣与他无法理解的成年人的交谈，跑出童年时代时樱花落在地面，他踏碎粉色消亡前的垂死挣扎，冲进穹顶高耸的体育馆，里面人声鼎沸，有人欢呼，有人落寞退场，他在欢呼与泪水中遥远地穿插而过，但这显然不是终点。他继续跑，声音被他抛之脑后，他跑进一段未知的静谧，接着再次冲进欢呼之中，这次他融入了声音，嘈杂在耳边炸开也在嘴里炸开，他被挤在人群里，月岛早就看不清他，但他没有停止，究竟什么时候才是停止的时候，月岛也不明白。  
他早就打算远离跑步的人，也远离喧哗，即使他能听见也能看见，但他转过了身，一切在月亮的背面发生，他捂住耳朵闭上眼。  
月岛说：“再说了，我们的关系有亲密到你支配我的私生活吗？”  
“我觉得有啊。”黑尾自信地说。  
月岛一言不发，于是黑尾接着自说自话：“你说你不喜欢生活和工作混为一谈，但我们都知道很多事情难以如愿以偿，”他抖了抖左腿，月岛很快弯曲手指稳定黑尾乱动的脚，“就像你即使厌恶帮我复健，但还是得伸手帮我——虽然我觉得你其实乐在其中。”  
“凭什么这么说。”  
“观察。我一直都擅长观察。我和你说过吗？我打球的位置是MB，Middle Blocker，副攻手。”  
“我说过我对运动一窍不通。”  
“简单来说，就是要求身材高大的人拥有敏捷的动作和强大的弹跳能力，他的主要职能是拦住对手的进攻，但是即使动作再敏捷，弹跳能力再强，滥用身体也是会疲惫的。所以拦网者在拦网时都会预测球路，他们会在看准对面进攻的方向与方式后奔跑再跳跃，所以一个优秀的副攻手，最不可或缺的技能之一就是观察。否则，乱跳不仅影响节奏，还会耗费体力。说到耗费体力，”他顿了顿，“我发小就非常讨厌这个，就算上场他也能不动就不动。他过去是我们球队的二传手。对了，我发小他——”  
“我知道，”月岛非常自然地搭腔，“刚才送你来诊所的那个，是不是。”  
黑尾还躺着，但他用脖子支撑自己抬头。他的表情像他完全看穿了对手的球路，他伸手弹跳，球根本无法过网，在对手愤怒的眼神中，排球砸回脚下。他说：“我可还什么都没说。”  
月岛瞪了黑尾一眼，但他确实知道黑尾口中的发小是谁。十分钟之前此人将黑尾送达诊所后扬长而去，这是月岛第三次见到他。

第二次在两个月前。  
这件事发生在9月27日晚上。当天中午，月岛还在食堂吃饭，他接到哥哥的来电，明光通知他让他晚上空出时间，声称要带他去吃晚饭。“生日快乐。”明光在电话里说，“你不会忘了吧？”  
月岛在明光看不见的电话另一头低声微笑，他说我当然没忘，一直在等你电话。  
下午专业课结束，月岛低头发短信询问吃饭的场所，同时迅速钻进开来的地铁。见到明光时天快黑了，明光背对着路灯，影影绰绰地与月岛挥手。  
月岛跑过去。他看见哥哥的左手提着一个矩形盒子，上面有显眼的红色标志，是乐高。他猜想这肯定是送自己的礼物。月岛明光抬起的右手同样提着四四方方的小盒，月岛凑近，明光率先把右手抓着的东西送到他面前。  
“Harbs的草莓海绵，”明光让做作的苦恼爬上他的脸，他动作夸张地抱怨，“你知道挤在一群女士之中抢走一整块6寸蛋糕有多尴尬吗？”  
月岛觉得自己笑弯了眼睛，因为脸颊两侧的肉变得紧绷，下眼睑自然与上眼皮挤压，到目前为止，月岛都是开心的。明光走在他前面，不时回头与自己攀谈，闲聊最近发生的事，比如诊所里来了一群接一群受过伤的运动员，他们像败落的角斗士，不甘心却毫无办法地目睹自己的退场。  
月岛一边听，一边发觉脸颊紧绷的肉逐渐松散。他想起夏天诊所里持续不断的空调和一件戛然而止的事。月岛的手一直放在口袋中，当他这么想，他摸了摸一动不动的手机。手机时常会传来短信，但没有一条来自八月的燥热。  
他决定把手从口袋里抽出，此时月岛明光停在前面，月岛抬起头，这时他的脸完全放松，接着以另一种全然不同的状态警惕地绷成一张冷漠面具。  
“真巧。”让月岛明光停下来的人偏过头，他与月岛萤招手。  
月岛想，生活好玩就好玩在它是无逻辑可循的，他能遵循的规则只有独立的概率事件。箱子里每天都装着白色的球，他按部就班地在同一时间抓取，又在第二天来临前放进去，但在月岛生日这天，唯一的红球窜到他手中，他抓了起来。  
“是啊，真巧。”他盯着黑尾铁朗，脸上的笑彻底消失，仿佛从来没存在过。  
他打算保持这幅冷漠的假象直到黑尾绕过他们离开，但他失败了。有人从黑尾身后钻出来。“阿黑，你愣在这干什么？”黑尾身后的人问，说完这句话，他扭头看见了月岛萤，月岛萤也看见他。  
他个子不高，头发又长又黑，毫无章法地束在后脑勺，这让他看起来像个女孩，但月岛知道他是男人。月岛还想多看几眼，可惜黑尾没让他得逞，他跨了一步，走到月岛面前。  
“给女朋友的？”黑尾问。他用右手触碰月岛手中的蛋糕盒，指甲撞在纸板上，月岛听得很清楚，这种声音和黑尾口中的讽刺一样清晰可辨。  
他还没开口，明光走出来。“是我买的啦，他爱吃这个，”明光说，“今天他过生日，我正准备带他吃饭。”  
黑尾恍然大悟，他无声地用口型对月岛摆了个生日快乐，月岛皱着眉毛。他确实在生气，但没他表现得这么愤怒，他在利用眉毛与眼眶的皱褶防止眼球不受控制的转动——他可真想仔细观察黑尾身后的人，但这种观察有什么意义？月岛找不到目的，他为什么要去观察黑尾的朋友，就像在窥探黑尾的生活，可这一切与他有什么关系，月岛愤然地想，他什么也想不出来，即使他想出来了，他也依然会掐死这一颗莫名的苗头。  
明光对月岛萤的想法一无所知，他上前与黑尾寒暄：“你在这做什么？”  
黑尾向后指着他的同伴：“他刚结束一个项目，我找他玩。”  
明光探头，他的声音变得惊喜：“这不是孤爪吗？”  
“月岛前辈吗？”名叫“孤爪”的人说，“我还以为我认错了。”  
他们又聊了几句，都是关于过去的故事。三言两语中，月岛终于发现这个叫孤爪研磨的人高中就与哥哥认识。这时，月岛可恨地发现，自己的眉毛不再像几分钟前拧紧，它的松散是月岛无法控制的，因此这一切才可恨。  
月岛明光与黑尾告别，他和月岛萤继续往目的地走，月岛没忍住，他轻飘飘地问：“他是谁？”  
明光说：“谁？”他反应了过来，“你说孤爪研磨？他高中也是音驹的，是黑尾发小。现在好像在研发游戏，我记得他以前就爱打游戏……”  
人行道边全是玻璃橱窗，橱窗的倒影中，月岛没再继续听明光的回忆，他看见自己的影子。与此同时，他也看见橱窗角落浮现站在身后的黑尾，他正在回头。橱窗不大，月岛往前才走了两步他就迎来了墙壁，墙壁什么都反射不了，因此他不知道背后还会发生什么。黑尾还在看吗？月岛无从得知。  
短暂的会面结束了，接下来的生活又变成平淡无奇的白球，月岛抓起来，放回去，又抓起来，循环着重复的日子，时间飞驰到十一月。在昨天，月岛接到明光的电话，他在电话里问月岛最近忙吗。  
月岛说不。“怎么了？”他又问。  
明光说：“黑尾前两周受伤了，他带队训练的时候把跟腱弄伤，发炎了。他最近在我这治了一段时间，明天是最后一天。但是我明天要去神奈川参加研讨会，你到时候能代替我帮他一下吗？”  
“……我不会康复训练啊。”月岛说。  
“其实他恢复得差不多了，就差一个收尾。我等会把他的训练步骤整理给你，你按照上面来就行。动作都很简单，你直接辅助他就行。”  
月岛想，黑尾根本不是属于月岛的箱子中那一枚唯一的红色圆球，他是一个和牛皮糖一样难缠的东西，他黏在月岛的鞋底，逐渐往上爬，占据月岛整个身体。  
月岛说：“既然不怎么严重，你让他自己训练不行吗？”  
明光哭笑不得：“这是什么话，”他突然顿了顿，小心翼翼地问，“之前就想说了，难道你们真的有什么过节？”  
月岛冷静地说怎么可能，他叹了口气。“好吧，你把钥匙留在门口的地毯上，我明天直接过去。几点？”他问。  
明光说，下午一点。  
所以，在第二天下午，月岛萤打开诊所的门，他看见黑尾从研磨的车里缓慢走出来，在他看到站在门口的人时，他睁大了眼睛。  
“好久不见。”他跨进诊所大门，假惺惺地说。  
月岛从鼻腔里闷哼，他没搭腔，直接带着黑尾往治疗室走，同时开口讽刺他：“明明是个教练，怎么还把自己弄受伤了。”  
“这是在关心我？”黑尾问，他接着说，“我这叫鞠躬尽瘁，亲自教学。结果人老了，许久不动，突然放开了打球，就变成这样。有点丢人。”他小声说。  
月岛说：“你也知道。”  
他走向办公桌，打开电脑，开始逐一摘抄月岛明光昨晚给他整理的表格。黑尾百无聊赖地站在他旁边，月岛用余光扫射他，他问：“是之前留下的后遗症吗？”  
“什么之前？”黑尾凑了过来。  
“你的伤口，”月岛在问，但他连头也没抬，假装他一点也不好奇，“是不是由于以前运动过度，比如高中和大学的时候。”  
黑尾说：“我大学确实参加过学校组织的联赛，但是我很幸运，从来没受过伤，”他顿了顿，这个停顿太长，月岛没忍住，还是抬起了头，他看到黑尾的微笑缓缓爬上嘴巴，但他的眼睛没笑，这让他显得落寞，“我倒宁愿受伤了。”  
他转了个身，背对着月岛，月岛见状，扭头继续抄写步骤，黑色水笔在白色纸张上哗哗作响，它成为房间中唯一的声音。  
“因为，”黑尾终于再次开口，但月岛不想让他用来摘抄的手停下，否则黑尾的声音太孤单了，孤独到让人想去同情，“因为受伤才有正当理由从球场下来，也不用接受观众的嘘声，相反，所有人会可怜你，这让你的退场理所应当。”  
“就像你被迫参加3000米的体育测试，”黑尾接着说，“你不是希望自己能跑得多快，或者跑到及格，而是希望操场上能出现石子来绊倒你，你摔伤了，膝盖都碎了，这样你就有正当的理由退出来。但是石头不可能出现在塑胶跑道，而且事实是我本来就没法跑完全程。”  
“你和我说这个干什么？”月岛问。  
黑尾说，也许是想让你可怜我，然后亲我一下。  
月岛冷笑了出来，他说，你来这是来发情的？他不在搭理黑尾，他低下头，继续抄写下一行字。

月岛还在瞪黑尾，黑尾依然笑着看他。“所以你为什么会知道我的发小是刚才送我来的人？”他假模假样地问。  
月岛终于收回目光，他狠狠抽开弹力带，同时迅速放下黑尾的左腿。黑尾没反应过来，他叫了一声，倒在床上。月岛不再理会他的惺惺作态，他转身走向储物室，从里面抽出瑜伽垫，之后把他小心地铺在地面。  
黑尾从床上起身。“我要坐上去？”他问。  
月岛点头，他又一次走进储物室，这次他拿出来一个紫色的瑜伽球，他将瑜伽球放置在端坐在地的黑尾身后，低头时他的鼻息喷在黑尾脸上。黑尾转头，他能轻而易举抓住月岛的嘴唇。  
然而月岛躲开了，他得逞地笑了笑：“也许，我也擅长观察。”他在回答黑尾之前的问题。  
黑尾笑弯了眼睛，他说确实，我果然有做教练的天赋，一眼就能发现有潜力的选手。  
月岛说，可惜，我对排球不仅一窍不通，还一点也不感兴趣。  
黑尾问，真的吗？  
月岛说，你觉得呢。  
黑尾答非所问，他说：“你的专业是运动心理学吧。”  
月岛说：“为什么这么说。”  
“暑假的时候，你电脑总开着，上面的论文标题那么大，我又不瞎，”黑尾强调着说，“何况我每次来，你都在看类似的论文。”  
“可惜你猜错了，”月岛说，“既然你连论文都看得到，为什么看不到我放在桌上的书。我学生物学的。”他强调。  
黑尾说：“谁知道呢。我还是教练呢。”  
“什么意思？”  
“教练是半个局外人，他在这个位置，就表示他注定不能上场，但是，这不代表它不能战斗，”黑尾说，“其实你还是对排球很好奇是不是，即使，你痛恨它伤害了你的哥哥。”  
月岛说：“你才见过我几次，就敢给我下定义，说我痛恨它。”  
黑尾说：“我当然知道。”  
月岛看着黑尾的笑脸，他的眼珠越来越黑，里面满载的物品往外飞，将月岛冲进过去的记忆。

十年前的二月，乌野在月岛明光高中的最后时光打进了全国大赛。  
夺得县内第一的晚上，明光几乎是奔跑着回家的，他拉开家门，坐在客厅的月岛萤吓了一跳，他刚想抱怨，回头就看见哥哥激动到快要哭泣的脸。他冲到月岛面前搂住他，他欢呼着说：“赢了！我们要去东京了！”  
月岛萤不知所以，他记得哥哥告诉过自己他只是替补队员，上场的机会少之又少，月岛没去看任何一场预选赛，所以他无从得知哥哥是否上场过，然而哥哥现在的快乐太真实，月岛忍不住也跟着笑了出来。  
明光邀请月岛一同去东京观看比赛，他说，只要打赢第一场，明天就能和乌野的宿敌会面了。  
月岛问，宿敌是谁？  
明光说，是一群凶恶的野猫。  
月岛好奇地张大嘴巴，他问猫怎么会打排球呢？  
明光笑了笑说，你来了就知道了。  
于是月岛萤去了，他在人声鼎沸的东京体育馆寻找乌野的队服。他刚才走错了，但现在他终于看见一群穿着橙黑相间的运动服的人在球场跳跃，他跑着过去。比赛已经进行到下半场，月岛萤在拥挤地人群中艰难地前进，他奋力抬头，看着印着十号数字的衣服被穿着它的人带领着飞向天空，月岛想，排球确实是让人激动人心的东西，不仅是他，全场所有人都在尖叫。  
他想，他刚才尖叫过，是否未来的某一天，也有人为他尖叫。  
他这么想着，同时继续朝十号的方向走，在这时，他看见候场区站着月岛明光，他在狭窄的区域发出同样地呐喊，月岛的眼睛突然有点酸涩，他想表达些什么，但他没说出来，因为他听到有东西轰然倒地，砸碎地面的声音。一瞬间欢呼消失了，月岛听到所有人的心跳在加速，他转过头，飞在空中的十号坠落了，他的翅膀在月岛眼前断裂，他惊恐地吼叫，这是完全不经思考的反应。  
人群开始攒动，拥挤之中月岛看见裁判喊了停，十号被带下场，取而代之的是站在候场区一动不动的月岛明光。哥哥要上场了。  
月岛萤的眼睛来不及眨，他看着哥哥僵硬的背影，他像一块临时找到的拼图，他被用力挤进并不适合他的区域，他起跳，拍打，动作流畅，但也仅仅是流畅。观众的欢呼退潮了，取而代之的是一片唏嘘，月岛夹在唏嘘中，亲眼见证乌野的退场。  
月岛站在原地，他看见乌野的球员开始列队鞠躬致意，他离哥哥太远了，塑料围栏阻碍他，他看不见哥哥的表情，但他能感受到汹涌的风与浪，它席卷球场上的人，同时也波及了旁观的月岛萤。  
人群缓慢散去，月岛再抬头发现他看不见哥哥了。他有点慌张，迅速跑出赛场，他走向大厅，有队伍结束了比赛，快乐地彼此交谈，同时，有队伍输掉了比赛，沿着体育馆的墙壁，恋恋不舍地呼吸。  
但月岛完全不想关注这些，他眼里只有找不到的哥哥，他开始奔跑，边跑边想这种情况哥哥会去哪里？  
医务室吗？体育馆有医务室吗？月岛一无所知。除了这个地方还有哪里，在这种情况下，如果是自己，自己会去哪里？去厕所哭泣吗？他越是这么想，就越发觉得眼睛酸胀。人越来越多，月岛逆向奔跑，同时抬头想找到箭头标志，但徒劳无功。他像在草丛里钻，小的时候，月岛明光带着他去乡下时，他们会躲进高高的草丛，月岛只有划开高大的根茎，才能看到哥哥的方向。但他无法划开人群。  
他愤怒地想，排球太可恶了，它让自己在东京与哥哥迷失，同时又让他短暂地接触了一些喜悦后，又亲手摔坏它，它破碎了，碎成红肿的眼睛。  
他突然开始担心如果哥哥原路返回发现自己消失了，他会不会更难过。  
于是月岛赶紧转了个身，他又一次跑回场馆。他往前跑，抬头看见穿着橙黑队服的月岛明光焦急地左顾右盼。他开始喊叫：“哥哥！”  
月岛明光回头，他也向月岛跑过去。月岛气喘吁吁地来到明光面前，他刚想问哥哥去了哪里，但他没说出来，因为他看到哥哥同样通红的眼睛。  
这可比自己的红多了，月岛亲眼所见，像火龙果的皮爬在眼球里，古怪之外还多了自责和羞愧。月岛这才突然明白刚才输掉比赛的人正是哥哥，而自己是个旁观者。因此，所有月岛感知到的东西，得在明光身上放大十倍，甚至更多。  
明光说：“宇内受伤了——就是十号，”他换了个说辞，“你先回去，我去看一下他，等会找你。”  
月岛伸手抓着明光的衣角，他眼泪就快掉出来了，他决定在哭之前和哥哥说点什么。这时他听到身后有脚步声，而明光的表情变得尴尬，最终转为客套，他的视线落在月岛身后，月岛萤回头。  
他看到一群穿着红色队服的人在往这个方向走，在二十分钟前，月岛就看见过他们，他呆楞地看着领头的人伸手与月岛明光打招呼，他的眼睛中似乎只有月岛明光，而月岛萤的第一滴眼泪掉了出来。  
明光说：“你们赢了对吗，恭喜。”  
站在最前面的人沉默地点头。  
明光有开口了，他的声音太颤抖，像悬崖边颤栗的人：“可惜我们输了，碰不到了。”  
“是啊，真可惜。”他说完这句话，带着这群红色的人悄然离开。  
月岛明光突然回头，他大声喊：“加油啊！”  
等明光再次回头，他发现月岛萤正在放声大哭。  
明光吓了一跳，他用汗津津的手掌粗糙地为月岛萤抹掉眼泪，月岛萤吃到了咸的泪水，也吃到了咸的汗水。在泪眼婆娑中，他看到月岛明光焦急的脸。“怎么哭了呀？”他急切地问。  
月岛萤仅仅攥着哥哥湿透了的衣服，他想，我厌恶这个地方，因为快乐太短暂，痛苦太漫长，它让月岛燃起零星的热爱，却用现实的水浇灭火焰，这一切赤裸地发生在月岛面前，不论是十号倒下的轰鸣，还是哥哥上场时僵硬的背影，又或者是跑在前方的明光给自己创造的挥之不去的阴影。这一切都在逼迫月岛萤放声大哭。他抽噎着说：“因为，因为心灵感应。”  
明光哭笑不得，他蹲下来，他问：“什么是心灵感应？”  
“就是，这不是我的眼泪，这是你的，”月岛一字一顿，“我不想哭的，但我感受到你了，这是你在哭。”  
月岛萤感受到哥哥的手在抚摸自己的头发，他很用力，胸口一起一伏，月岛萤并不知道发生了什么，因为哥哥在拥抱他，他看不见哥哥的脸。他只能伸手去拍明光仍然湿透的背，他说：“哥哥，我想回家。”

“你说我说得对不对？”黑尾他凝视着月岛萤的眼睛，试图让他无处躲藏。  
月岛没有给出确切地答案，他摆出令人生气的讽刺姿态，他说，得了吧，你这是把你自己的故事套在我身上了？  
黑尾沉默地倚靠在瑜伽球上，他说，可能吧。他扭过头问月岛萤：“你知道我为什么做教练吗？”  
“不是因为喜欢吗。”  
“不完全是，”黑尾说，“喜欢和热爱这类词听着很有逻辑，但根本行不通，它们都不长久。我觉得，应该是不甘心。既然我做不到，我就用我会的技能，让以后的人去做。他们如果做到了，那是因为我让他们去做的。”  
“你还记得列夫吗？灰羽列夫？”黑尾问。  
月岛点头。  
黑尾说：“这小子，还是很听话的。最近几场预选赛他一场都没有参加。那天——就是你和他吵架的那天，”他嘲笑月岛还和高中的小孩吵架，“他和我说他觉得确实不应该把学到的技能用在受伤的身体上。小孩子有时候是冲动的小孩，但有时候又很成熟，这种成熟是因为真的在喜欢这个运动吧，但是也不仅仅是喜欢，是怕输。”  
他看着月岛：“毕竟谁不希望只听到欢呼呢。”  
月岛沉默了一会，他低声说：“可惜，你听不到属于你的欢呼。”  
“怎么能这么说，”黑尾夸张地提高语调，“音驹每次赢了，我也会冲进去和他们一起欢呼的！”  
月岛皱起眉毛：“那你是百分之百为他们高兴吗？你不会嫉妒那些年轻的身体有比你高得多的天赋，你不怕某天交给他们的东西完全不够他们塞牙缝吗。”  
“怕啊。”黑尾说，但他表现地十分坦然，在他的脸上，月岛看见了哥哥的影子。  
“谁不怕，”他说，“但是也没办法，比赛嘛，天赋比什么都重要。”  
他叹了口气：“当你亲眼见证了什么是天赋，你退场时也会有悲伤之外的心满意足的。”  
月岛真希望他根本不知道黑尾在说什么，但是很可惜，他知道。他看着黑尾又一次露出他屡次见过的表情，上一次，他醉醺醺地搂着木兔，摆出这幅可悲的丧家犬模样，再往前，月岛想了起来，目睹黑尾这样的状态的见证者依然是木兔光太郎。

春高第二天，东京的比赛仍然在继续，但输掉比赛的人只能原路折返。此时月岛明光已经回了宫城，但月岛萤明白，他的心依然在东京体育馆盘旋，否则他不会守在电视机前，观看比赛的实况转播。  
当月岛萤发现了这个事实，电视里的比赛已经结束，他站在明光背后小心地观望，发现镜头中的两支队伍其中一支是他在昨天遇到的红色的人们，他们大汗淋漓，但一言不发，月岛想，原来败者都是沉默的。  
获胜的一方穿着黑白相间的运动服。明光看到月岛站在身后，他指着电视机里穿着白色衣服的人，月岛看向哥哥的手指，手指尽头的男人在笑，他笑得五官都变得模糊，模糊之中他的满足透过电视传到月岛明光的手指，他听见明光既兴奋又落寞的声音，他介绍说，这是枭谷学院的木兔光太郎，他是非常厉害的人。夏季合宿时我们一起训练过，他的攻击很漂亮。  
月岛点头，心想他什么也听不懂，他只知道昨天胜利的人在今天败落。他将目光重新聚焦于电视机。他看到穿着红色衣服的男人气喘吁吁，他一定拼尽全力了，因为他筋疲力尽，他似乎用上他最后的力气去拥抱哥哥口中十分厉害的木兔光太郎，摄像机凑在两人眼前，他首先看到木兔紧闭的眼睛和无法掩饰兴奋的嘴角，接着是红色的人，他——他也紧闭着眼睛，因为汗水把眼眶打湿，他睁不开来。  
他看着男人的脸，上面有六年级的月岛萤无法辨别的表情，一开始，他想用“壮烈”来形容，因为他输掉了比赛却还要拥抱对手。月岛还在继续盯着电视，他越发觉得壮烈这个词并不对，也许要更悲伤，但不仅仅是悲伤。在当时，月岛什么也没想出来。  
拥抱结束了，月岛明光关掉了电视，他问月岛萤要去写作业吗，月岛萤说，嗯。  
接下来的日子变得单调，月岛明光的社团生活结束了，他着眼于高考。  
在饭桌上，他对母亲说，他想考入保健学，母亲不解，她问，这是学什么的？月岛明光逐一回答，月岛萤默默地听着，他想，哥哥的每一条描述都惹人生厌，每一个字都演变成渴望飞向太空的气球，最终在月岛萤面前逐一破碎。  
几个月后，月岛明光顺利考入武藏野大学保健学专业。出发去东京之前，月岛明光在房间中收拾物品，月岛萤出现在门口，他问，要帮忙吗？  
明光拒绝了他，他说差不多已经完成了。  
月岛萤点了点头，他看到角落的排球，他问，这个不带了吗？他指着排球。  
明光瞄了眼月岛萤指着的方向，他笑着摇头，说他可能没空参加社团，因为医学很忙，而他想好好学一些有用的东西。他的表情月岛觉得自己在哪里看过，他想了很久，终于将哥哥的脸与那个和木兔拥抱的男人的脸重合，即使他们两个人长得完全不一样，但在某一瞬间，他们成为同样的人。  
月岛在明光看不见的地方攥紧拳头，他想，什么才是有用的东西。  
明光说：“你想要吗？我可以把他留给你，你个子很高，有打排球的天赋。”  
月岛生气地摇头，他说：“我不要。这是我最讨厌的东西，你看不出来吗？”  
明光苦笑着站了起来，他凑近月岛：“生气了？”  
“我没有。”月岛冷冰冰地说。  
明光摸了摸月岛的脑袋，他问：“你是在生我的气，对吧，觉得哥哥很蠢，是不是？”  
“因为我学了保健学，你肯定也知道我以后想做什么。”明光说。  
月岛低着头，他想否认，但心里怒火重重，他抬起头，大声说：“对。”  
明光又笑了，他说，这也是没办法的事啊。“梦想嘛，我自己实现不了，就只能默默帮那些能替我实现愿望的人了。”  
月岛突然急切地问：“那个人怎么样了？那个受伤的十号。”  
明光说：“他现在已经恢复了。但是再也不能打球了，”他顿了顿，“但他挺坦然的，我们去医院看他的时候，他说他打出了很好的一球，像飞起来一样。这就够了。”  
“真蠢。”月岛萤说。  
明光伸手捏月岛的脸：“不许这么说我的队友。”  
他又问：“等你有喜欢的事，你就能明白我了。萤有想做的事吗？以后想做什么，想学什么？”  
月岛看着哥哥的眼睛，他沉默地说，他想知道为什么要比赛，为什么一群人要在四四方方的狭窄场馆对着一个愚蠢的球跑来跑去，对立的双方一定会有败者，而胜利的那一方在未来也会输。比赛的人冒着输与受伤的风险源源不断地去参加，真是又痛又蠢。  
但他什么也没说，他说：“我不知道，但我讨厌运动。”

月岛沉默地搬弄黑尾的腿，他对黑尾说：“伸直右腿。”黑尾照做。月岛用手抚摸黑尾的小腿，他感受黑尾肌肉的纹理，他兀自替代黑尾悲伤，同时也为自己悲伤。  
他想，他和黑尾上过床，看过黑尾居高临下或剑拔弩张的样子，但他从没见过黑尾在自己面前展露除此之外的其他情绪，他参与的黑尾很单薄，但他看见的黑尾很立体，可他只能看着，隔着塑料隔板凝视他。  
他开始躲避黑尾的眼睛，黑尾却突然伸手，他捏了捏月岛的耳垂，这是刚才被黑尾咬伤的地方。  
他说：“阿月，你知道有一种东西比看别人圆满还满意吗？”  
月岛说，我不知道。  
黑尾嘿嘿笑了出来：“是属于自己高光时刻的欢呼。虽然我听到的不多，但还是听过的。”  
月岛不动声色地说：“那和我有什么关系。”  
黑尾说：“关系可太大了。”他笑眯眯地说，“你知道吗？你的嗓门其实很大。”  
月岛抬头，他看着黑尾，他确信地问：“你早就知道我是月岛的弟弟了。”  
“你好像在说什么废话。”  
“你明白我的意思。”  
“那当然，”黑尾懒洋洋地摊在瑜伽球上，他满足地伸长胳膊，“你的声音太好辨认了，我全听到了。”

十年之前，在月岛顺利找到乌野的赛场之前，他误打误撞地闯入音驹的赛场，这是他第一次看到黑尾铁朗，也是他第一次看到孤爪研磨的时刻。  
月岛从人群中挤到了栏杆边缘，他以为他终于看到了哥哥，结果发现眼前跳动的人里并没有哥哥强调过的橙色，相反，通红的队服直接落尽月岛的眼睛。他看见一个高大的人动作敏捷地在球场上蹿下跳，他偶尔退到后面，大部分时候，他站在网前，跟随排球滑落的方向，他跑成一道红色的光。  
东京体育馆的穹顶又高又亮，上面挂着月岛萤数不清的灯管，所有的光束聚集在红色的人身上，他的身体模糊又明亮。月岛眼睁睁地看着来自对手的猛烈攻击被红色的人拦下，他高声呼喊“one touch”。月岛并不明白他在喊什么，但知道这一定是振奋人心的话，因为他的队友变得生机勃勃，专注于球下落的终点。  
月岛看到眼前高大的人的每一次起跳都能精准地克制排球的进攻，他得意洋洋地将球拍回对手的领地，月岛看着墙上电子显示屏的红色数字源源不断地上升。男人拿着排球退到后排，月岛萤看见他将排球扔上天空，助跑，跳跃，最后伸出右手狠狠拍打，月岛听到一声哨响，电子显示屏上的数字又变多了。  
人群在月岛身后欢呼，红色的队伍也在欢呼，于是月岛萤同样地跟着欢呼，他没有参与这场比赛，但参与比赛的人用汗水告诉他，你应该享受。  
上半场比赛在月岛误打误撞的观看中结束，双方中场休息，月岛看到他眼中的红色的光靠近了观众席，他大声呐喊：“打得——漂亮——！”  
月岛小小的身体无法承受他的声音，他的喉咙几乎要破碎，但他不在乎，因为在这个时刻，他想要呼喊，他感受到某种力量从体育馆的穹顶投射，至少在这个瞬间，他爱上了他从不了解的运动。他想，他得赶紧把这个消息告诉哥哥，这之后，他不会再坐在开着灯的走廊看哥哥孤独地垫球，因为他会加入进去，他们可以一起享受球上升下落的单纯的乐趣。  
红色的男人显然听到了月岛夸张的声音，他回过头，他看到了满脸通红的月岛萤，因为月岛害羞了，他为自己擅自欢呼而羞耻，但男人并不在乎，他笑了笑，露出了牙齿，同时伸手向月岛比了个大拇指。  
这个表情月岛萤第一次看见，它是由纯粹的快乐的构建的，其中不参杂任何负面情绪，它是高耸入云的山峰，而男人站在山峰的顶点，让红色的旗帜飞到了空中。  
然而，现在的月岛想，单纯的快乐永远都在一个瞬间，山峰太尖锐，它幻化成一个点，站在上面的时刻永远短暂，而永恒的反复是寻找山峰的过程。  
于是，一切都不再单纯，黑尾快乐的脸被月岛记住之后，迅速碎在跌落在地的十号背后，十号的翅膀散落在地，黑尾的快乐也不知所踪，它缓慢演变，变成落败的角斗士与对手的拥抱。  
月岛再一次回想与木兔拥抱时黑尾的脸，它当然不是壮烈，也不是纯粹快乐，更不只是悲伤。它是，黑尾想，他是某种集合，是站在地上的人抬头看到天空中有架飞机拖长白色的云尾，它持续不断地飞，人仰头看着，眼睛里有飞机划破云层的倾慕和满足。  
月岛理解这种感情吗，他想，他完全理解，否则六年级的小小的月岛萤不会在栏杆的对面呐喊，大三的成熟了一些的月岛萤也不会在遇到黑尾之后，就凑近他的脸，揣摩逐渐老去的五官。

“那真是恭喜你，”月岛说，“你认出我了。”  
“我说过我善于观察。我第一次见到你就知道是你了，”黑尾说，“就在我看你讨厌的木兔的杂志封面时。你的声音太大了，就算是闷哼，也太大了。”  
月岛突然回想起7月28日那天，他凝视黑尾时，黑尾突然抬头开始凝视他。  
月岛佯装镇定，他说：“不过一切早就过去了，你的猜想也全只是猜想，我对你现在的生活并不感兴趣。”  
黑尾说：“是吗？”他夸张地在空气中嗅来嗅去，“那为什么我闻到好浓的酸味。”  
月岛皱起眉毛。  
黑尾还在挑衅他，他说：“门口杂志栏里的杂志是不是你换的，居然全部换成医学周刊，谁要看这个。”  
月岛的脸热了，在它变红之前，他只想迅速反击，否则他就完全输给黑尾了。他说：“难道要等你把木兔先生的照片撕下来，才允许我们换杂志吗？”  
黑尾看着他，他开始捏月岛的脸颊，月岛的脸确实红了，滚烫着变软，黑尾看起来很满意。他说：“能逼你把木兔这两个字说出来，我也真够厉害，”他问，“你在嫉妒他？还有研磨。你知道研磨是谁吗？就是我的发小。”  
月岛挣脱黑尾的手，他说我不在乎他是谁，因为我不会嫉妒和我无关紧要的人。  
“随便吧，”黑尾说，他突然变得真诚，他对月岛说，“但是我嫉妒木兔。”  
“不止我吧，我相信明光也嫉妒过，”他说，“如果你也在打球，你也一定会嫉妒他。嫉妒他什么呢？首先是他的成功。如果说，乌野的失败源于那个十号小个子的受伤，我的失败则源于……失败本身。在这种事情上，普通人是无法拼天赋的。当然，我羡慕的也不只是他会打排球，还有他能凝聚实现的能力。有些人可能生来就是站在球场中央等着被观众众心捧月的。”  
“如果你足够有文化，你可以用赫拉克勒斯之类的人来形容他。”  
“赫拉？赫拉什么？”  
“什么也没有，”月岛说，“你就当他是和木兔先生一样的人吧。”  
黑尾笑了笑：“那一定是十分厉害的人。我真的十分嫉妒木兔，当然，我也羡慕他。因为他轻松承载我完成不了的事并且逐一完成，甚至完成的很漂亮。所以，我经常看他的照片并不过分吧。”  
他再次抬手，虔诚地抚摸月岛的手掌和手腕：“如果经由我的训练在打排球，我也会嫉妒你。你有很好的天赋，但你浪费了它。”  
月岛看着黑尾的手掌，他想，这是你接近我的原因吗？  
他问：“既然这样，为什么你不去试试……”  
他没说完，他想，试试什么？他希望黑尾和自己一样，因为过去转瞬即逝的永远完成不了的想法，而去接近这个从过去走到未来的人吗？他发现他完全没法责怪黑尾在每一次做爱时用手掌触摸他的手臂与小腿，正如他也会用手指描绘黑尾的身体，月岛不止一次认为黑尾的肌肉保持的很好，他一定按时吃饭，规律运动，日复一日地希望以完美的状态去应对他希望完成的一些事。  
即使月岛并不愿意也永远不会承认，他在月岛明光的治疗室内亲下黑尾的嘴巴时，脑中浮现的是黑尾纯粹的瞬间快乐。  
然而，黑尾还是受伤了，因为他太久没有好好打一场球，碰到球的瞬间他一定放任自己的身体融入四方形球场，球场变成一团火，他心甘情愿融化其中。  
最可笑的是，月岛亲眼见过黑尾斥责灰羽不冷静地渴望上场，但事情发生在黑尾身上，情况就演变成一场重蹈覆辙。一切意义被推翻，所有事情都重来。  
他张了张嘴，黑尾还在等待他未完成的问题。月岛想，他问不出来，因为他想问的他多了。  
他说：“你之前说对了，我确实想学运动心理学。”  
黑尾挑起一根眉毛。  
月岛说：“我的第一场入学考试是东京大学的运动心理学专业。但是我落榜了，所以我只能退而求其次，选了老年生物学，也就是你们口中的医学。”  
“也是，”月岛慢吞吞地说，“木兔先生嘴里的命运。”  
后知后觉的失落不断地翻滚，月岛看着黑尾，他想，黑尾一定能明白自己落榜时的失落，因为这对月岛而言也是同样的失败，他想去弄明白很多事情，可生活没有给他机会。就像黑尾和月岛明光，甚至是宇内天满，都想去赢得很多场比赛，但他们也没有机会。山峰就在那里，但山顶太难站立了，它只是微小的点，好像根本不存在一样。  
黑尾说：“你刚才是想问我要不要试试继续打球吗？”  
他说：“我这不是正在尝试吗？我每次都在尝试全新的东西，比如新的技能，新的进攻安排，防守动作。除此之外，”他直起上半身，面对月岛，“我也在尝试把我喜欢的东西给你分享分享。所以我带你去见了木兔，还想怂恿你来看看我的学生们。”  
“你想见研磨吗？”黑尾突然笑得很暧昧。  
“为什么要这么做。”月岛问。他企图从黑尾的眼睛中看出什么端倪，他想，我们不是什么关系也没有吗，为什么现在又摆出这种古怪的姿态，让月岛几乎以为他真的逆流而上，回到过去呼喊的那个瞬间。  
黑尾说，你还真是喜欢问为什么。他开始蹩脚地模仿月岛的语气：“为什么运动受伤还要去运动，为什么比赛会输还要去比赛，为什么人会死还要活着。”  
他看着月岛难堪的脸笑了出来，他说：“因为‘命运’让我跟腱受伤，然后我又来找你了。”  
月岛停下按揉黑尾脚踝的手。“你妥协了。”月岛说。  
黑尾显得无所畏惧，他说妥协与否的标准不在于此，在于……  
“总的来说，我现在是快乐的，”黑尾说，“我想要保持快乐的记忆，就像麻药似的。和它比，其他的东西都不算什么。”  
“那嫉妒呢？”月岛急切地问。  
黑尾笑得十分可疑，他终于得逞了。他问月岛：“我操你的时候你还来得及嫉妒木兔吗？”  
月岛吸了口气，他向后仰倒，险些摔在地上。  
“快乐的时候是来不及思考的，我还以为你明白，”黑尾说，“你还想继续问我为什么吗？没有为什么，只是在我听到你叫我的时候，我真的感受到快乐了而已。”  
“再说了，”黑尾说，“你就算再喜欢恐龙，也没必要真的变成恐龙。”  
“什……”月岛突然意识到黑尾在说什么。  
“上次我碰到你时，我看见的可不仅仅是蛋糕，”黑尾说，“乐高的标志太显眼了，我一眼就看到了。可惜今年你的生日已经错过了，让我们期待以后，怎么样？”  
月岛来不及回答，他并不明白黑尾的意图，他也不想去询问，他哑然地看着黑尾收回他的腿，他在试图站起来，但他没有成功。于是他向月岛伸手。  
“阿月，”黑尾说，“你拉我一把。”

十一月中旬，东京地区最后一场预选赛结束，今天胜出的队伍会代表东京参加春季高校排球联赛。  
月岛知道这个消息，他对自己说，他只是知道，但他并不在乎。  
他将手放在口袋，走在学校中穿过层层叠叠的人群。他走下楼梯，口袋突然发出连续的蜂鸣。他将手机掏出来，是黑尾发来了消息。  
他说：“赢了。”  
月岛讽刺他：“你知道我不会恭喜我不感兴趣的事。”  
黑尾说：“我只是在陈述一个事实。但我想通知你另一件事。”  
他甩出一长串地址与时间，接着又发来一条短信。“你终于可以和你的第二个假想敌正面交锋了。”  
月岛知道他在特指谁，他愤怒地关上手机。在他把手机重新塞回裤子口袋时，黑尾居然直接拨通了他的电话。这是他第一次给月岛打电话。  
他一开口就是道歉，他说我是开玩笑的。  
月岛说，你声音笑嘻嘻的，我听不出来任何歉意。  
黑尾说，没关系，你晚上会原谅我的。  
月岛想，难道又要把之前的关系捡起来吗？那种关系里只有高潮和空白，之后什么也不留下。  
黑尾接着说，因为我订的是草莓蛋糕。  
“啊？”月岛疑惑地说。  
黑尾说：“虽然我想说，我喜欢螺旋和波点的套子，但是如果我让你去买这些东西，你一定会责怪我只想上你，虽然我确实想。”他小声说。  
月岛用沉默回应他，他完全弄不明白黑尾在说什么。  
黑尾兀自说：“我只是在提示你，参加别人的生日聚会总不能两手空空。”  
月岛一愣，他还想问点什么，但黑尾已经把电话挂断。他又收到一条新的短信。上面说：“不过对你我很宽容，所以你空手来也没问题。”  
“时间太长了，以后我能慢慢告诉你我喜欢什么。”  
月岛的眼前浮现手机对面的人的脸，他的表情变了又变，从十年前的欢呼呐喊，变成月岛旁观的无声拥抱，再到夏天沉默的亲吻，与几天前治疗室坦然的目光，他发现黑尾在变得真诚。真诚没有快乐或不快乐可言，它只是一根绳子，其中的一端攥在黑尾的手中，他站在墙上，将绳子扔下，墙下的月岛抓住了它，他拽着绳子往上爬，黑尾伸手握住月岛的右手，月岛爬了上来。  
他看着黑尾，黑尾身后还有一堵墙，这堵墙之后还有无数堵，有来自过去的，也有在未来的。墙上贴了不少东西，黑尾也贴过，月岛也是，但月岛弄不清楚这是属于谁的墙，因为明光在上面留下痕迹，比如他把自己的哭泣的脸具象，永远留在墙上，月岛开始发抖。  
黑尾说，我知道你在害怕。  
月岛说，那当然。他重复了一遍，我的害怕有很多。但他停不下来了。他想。  
黑尾看了看他，又看看墙，他说那还走吗？  
月岛看着黑尾的手，他的终点是自己的手掌，月岛拉着它，抓得很紧，于是他颤抖，黑尾也会随之颤抖，但黑尾本身就在颤抖。  
月岛去看黑尾面对的墙，上面也有很多东西的具象。月岛看了看，终于明白墙的创造者是他们自己。  
于是他说：是你在拉着我，我不得不……怜悯你。月岛想表现的居高临下，但他喝黑尾并行，他表现不出来，黑尾轻松把他识破，因为他笑了。  
所以走吧。月岛甩掉装腔作势，闭着眼睛往上爬。  
他们得一刻不停地翻越这些墙，他们永远无法停下。  
此时，他脑中的很多景象变得模糊，羞愧在模糊中被其他事物取代，他以为一切都会终结的与黑尾的最后一次就诊清晰地出现在他的脑海，那是只属于他们两个人的房间，难得的静谧时刻。  
在这种时刻，他变回跪在黑尾面前的月岛，而黑尾在他面前躺在紫色瑜伽球上，瑜伽球被他压弯，黑尾试图摆脱它。  
他让月岛伸手拉一把自己。  
月岛说：“你在借力，对吗？”  
黑尾说：“对，没有你，我就起不来了。”  
月岛眨了眨眼睛，他拉起黑尾，黑尾站了起来，他们的目光聚集在一块。  
月岛无声地问：“为什么呢。”  
黑尾坦然地面对他，他说：“因为瑜伽球变形了。”

全文完


End file.
